Amy's story and her battles for a new life
by hiddenwarrior29
Summary: They say seeing the Raptor is a bad thing. As for Amy it's a chance for a new life. He has given her a special ability and rescued her from discomfort, Will she be able to accept her past and forget her fears to look into a brighter future with a new life? My first ever fanfic please review and help me improve;)
1. A stranger in the village

**A stranger in the village**

_At the Jade Palace_

It was a warm summer noon in the Valley of Peace. The Furious Five were all meditating on the outside courtyard with Master Shifu. "Good work everyone.", Shifu said. "Especially you Po. You didn't say a single thing this whole time. It is my decision, that I will give you the rest of the day for your own entertainment, as a reward for your good work.". The Five cheered and headed of to the barracks. Just then Zeng came flying in. "Master Shifu. Master Shifu. There might be a slight problem. The villagers have spotted a stranger in the village. They believe he might be a bandit scouting for goods.". Shifu thought for a short time. "Viper!", Shifu called out. Viper came from the barracks. "Yes, Master Shifu?", she asked. "There is a stranger in the village . I want you to shadow him. Find out who he is and what he wants but don't be seen.". "Yes Master.", Viper replied and slithered off to the village. "Hey guys!", Po yelled. "does anyone want to come to my dad's for some noodles?". He waited a few moments and got his answer. The four remaining Masters came out and walked towards the thousand steps.

_In the village_

"Wow, I finally made it.", said the hooded stranger. "The Valley of Peace. That must be the legendary Jade Palace. I just hope I can live there. I should go over there and ask if I could train there immediately. Then again, I have travelled the last few days nonstop I should get some sleep and go there first thing in the morning. Mmhh… Maybe I should get something to eat too. I had my last rice ball yesterday and I still have those ten yen the nice sales goat gave me for fighting of those bandits. This looks like a nice place to eat and it is cheap.".

Viper came down the thousand steps and entered the village. The streets were crowded, but she immediately noticed an hooded figure with a staff. 'That has to be the stranger Master Shifu talked about, but why is he standing in the middle of the street.

The figure had stopped by Mr. Ping's noodle shop. After getting the coins out of his pocket he entered. The hooded figure walked to the counter and ordered a noodle soup and some dumplings. Than he sat down.

Viper came in and saw the figure just got served by Mr. Ping. She slithered in to a dark corner by the entrance and watched the stranger eat the food greedily. After he had eaten he placed ten Yen on the table. He turned around just about to leave when he saw something in a corner. He was going to investigate but got pushed aside by a cheering crowd. Once the stranger regained his footing he saw Po and the furious five. He turned around towards the corner again and there was nothing. Then he went out of the restaurant and left the village. Viper, who had used the moment of confusion to tag along with her comrades, followed the figure to a stream in the nearby bamboo forrest. It was here where she saw the face of the unknown stranger.


	2. Hi my name is Amy

Here's rhe second chapter enjoy and please review

**Hi my name is Amy**

_In the bamboo forest near the village_

The stranger took off his cloak and sat down by the stream. He watched the water flow peacefully through the rocks. He then turned around towards Viper, who was hiding in a tree watching every move he made. She was astonished to see who this stranger was.

'I don't believe it.', Viper thought. 'She's just a girl not older than fourteen. Shifu must have been wrong. There is no way, that this cub poses any threat towards us.'. She kept watching the girl, who was jumping into the trees and fixed bamboo poles to the plants in a square pattern. She then got some string and tied bits of bamboo at one end, while she knotted the over end at the fixed poles in an irregular pattern. After that she jumped down and started a fire. Once the fire was burning she went under the fixed poles.

It took Viper some time to realize the purpose of the bamboo bits. They were hanging on the height of the girls shoulders. The girl stood in the middle of the hanging bamboo and took a deep breath. 'Here it goes.', she thought. 'I have to hold my eyes for at least ten minutes. Please assist me. Tiger eye!'.

Viper nearly gave herself away at the sight of the young girls eyes. Instead of being light blue, they now were glowing bright golden. In the last moment she stopped herself from jumping and instead watched in amazement, what was happening next.

The girl got into a fighting stance. Her left paw was stretched out palm first with a slightly bent elbow on the level of her chest. Her right paw was formed to a fist and brought back to her hip with it's back facing the ground. She then gave a series of roundhouse kicks to the bamboo bits making them swing. Each time a piece of bamboo came swinging towards her she either dodged it, deflected it with the use of her arms or blocked it by forming an X with her arms. This exercise continued for another quarter of an hour, then the girl lost focus and her eyes returned to normal. After some time of recovery the girl jumped in the air and kicked one of the outside poles making the whole construction collapse. After tidying up her camp spot she killed the fire and jumped on a giant oak tree. A few moments later she found a thick and wide enough branch and fell asleep almost instantly.

Viper watched her fall asleep and then returned to the Jade Palace.

_At the Jade Palace_

Viper had returned to the Palace and found Shifu already searching for her. "Master Shifu.", she said. Shifu stopped in his tracks and turned around. "Ahh.. Viper", he replied just the one I was looking for. Would you mind to take a walk with me?". "Not at all, Master.". They walked through the Palace and Viper told Shifu all of what she had seen while shadowing the girl. "I see", Shifu said thoughtfully. "So you're telling me the girls' eyes changed their colors while she was training.". Viper nodded. "Okay, Viper. You've done your task well. Now go get some sleep. We start training as usual tomorrow morning, but I will meditate on what you have told me. Good night.". Viper bowed and left Shifu in his thoughts.

_In the bamboo forest by the stream_

The next Morning was beautiful. Not a cloud in the sky and a slight breeze. The girl woke up to a bell she heard from the top of the mountain. "Boy!", she said to herself. "They do get up early. Yawn!. As I'm up anyway I could get up and go to the Jade Palace". She jumped down the tree and headed off into the village. Before she entered the village she put on her cloak, but left her hood down. As she past Mr. Ping's restaurant he stopped her. "Excuse me little one?', he asked. "But is this your cloak?". "Yes. It is. But why do you ask?". "Why?", Mr. Ping replied laughing. "You paid too much yesterday. Please come on in. I'll make you my secret ingredient soup as breakfast. Then the price is right.". The girl walked in and sat at a table. A few minutes later Mr. Ping served and the girl was starting to eat. After she finished, she thanked Mr. Ping for his kindness and left the restaurant.

_Same time at the Jade Palace_

The gong woke Po and the five. "Good morning, Master.", they said in unision. "Good morning, students.", Shifu said. "Today, you will have another day off. I have to meditate on something. Po make breakfast and then you all can spend the day as you wish. Shifu left the corridor and went into the sacred Hall of Warriors. Po and the five went in the kitchen to have some breakfast. After breakfast they left to spend the day as they please.

Crane flew to the pool of sacred tears to meditate. Viper and Mantis were going in the training hall to do some sparring. Po and Tigress were having a nice time doing nothing. After a while Tigress wanted to go to the village. When she was at the stairs, she saw a figure and decided to wait and see who it was.

After a while, Tigress could see a young white tigress coming up the stairs. She shadowed the tigress into the courtyard. In the courtyard the girl suddenly stopped. Her ears twitched and she sniffed the air. Then put her right paw with her staff on the ground and let her paw rest on the floor. Then she picked up her staff and stood straight. A few moments later she spun around and lifted her staff so that she was pointing it at Tigress. "Identify yourself!", she said. "Fine.", Tigress let out a sigh. "I am Master Tigress from the Jade Palace. And who are you?". "My Name is Amy. I came here hoping I could be able to live and train here at the Jade Palace!", Amy said with a smile. Tigress got into her fighting pose. "Not going to happen!", Tigress said with a death glare on her face. Then she charged.

Amy, who had only time to notice the vibrations of Tigress' attack, but couldn't ready herself. Tigress punched her against the chest and sent her flying against the door of the Hall of Warriors. Amy got up quickly and went into her own fighting stance and cautiously made her way towards her opponent. Tigress threw a roundhouse kick. Amy deflected it by lifting her left arm. "Why are you attacking me?", she asked. "I don't trust you.", Tigress replied. "I think you're a thief trying to steal the treasures of the Palace.".

Shifu who had been ripped from his meditation by loud noises coming from outside. He ran outside and watched in horror as his daughter threw a punch towards a white tiger cub. He grew more horrified as he watched the cub deflecting the blow and started its own series of blows. She threw quick and powerful hits across Tigress' entire upper body. Seconds later Tigress couldn't move and got hit by a roundhouse kick against the jaw. She flew across the courtyard, but didn't get back up. "What have you done?", Shifu asked terrified and came running towards the cub ready to attack. The cub turned around and Shifu could see her eyes change from blew to bright gold. As he reached the cub he felt a sudden pain in his left shoulder. He tried to move but then noticed he couldn't move anything but his head.

"Who are you", he asked frustrated. "And what have you done to my daughter?". Amy walked to Tigress picked her up and carried her to Shifu. "She isn't dead.", Amy calmed Shifu down. "I just paralyzed her, using the thousand punch technic.". She jabbed Tigress in the stomach. "Ahh…!", Tigress yelled. "Calm down, Master Tigress.", Amy said. "The pain will recede in a few moments. And now to your question, Master Shifu. My name is Amy. I have come to the Jade Palace to ask you, if I could have the honor of becoming a student of the Jade Palace.". "I will think about it. But first let me move again. Ahh… Much better. And now you will tell me if you really want to learn Kung Fu.". "I do. I really do.", Amy said with happiness. "Fine then You will come with me to the kitchen. Tigress assemble the others an meet me in the kitchen.". "Master, you can't be serious about this!", Tigress exclaimed. "I am serious. Now get the others.", Shifu said sternly and went to the kitchen with Amy.

Moments later they were joined by Tigress and the others.

"So Amy.", Shifu said. "Please tell us your story. And what really interests me is how you got your eyes, because I know when your eyes are blue you're blind, as you only defended Tigress strikes until you saw a safe opportunity to strike back.".

The next chapter will be devided in Subchapters so if you read it don't be confused :)


	3. Amy's past (Amy's past part 1)

**Amy's past**

_In the Jade Palace's kitchen_

Amy sighed and looked into the face of each master. They all looked back at her encouraging. All except Tigress, who looked at her with her famous death glare.

"Okay.", she said nervously. "Most of my life I have been taken care of in an orphanage camp. It's like a normal orphanage, except the fact that we move to a different Place on a monthly schedule. And I don't really remember anything before my time at the camp, except this.".

_Flashback ten years earlier in a small village_

We see a young white tigress cub in white silk pants and a white vest with a dark blue rose pattern along the back. She is in the back yard playing hide and seek with five other tigers. "Come on, Amy.", one of the tigers said encouragingly. He was orange and wore a blue sleeveless shirt and blue pants. He wore the same crest on his vest as Amy, only his was white. "You can do it. Just concentrate on the vibrations in the floor and you'll be able to see without eyes.". The young cub nodded and put her hand on the floor. Then she stood up and gave every tiger a tap on the shoulder. "Well done, Sis. If you keep practicing you'll soon be able to feel the vibrations with your feet.". Amy nodded and smiled.

"Amy! Rick. Food's ready! Please come home.", a tigress cried.

"That's our mother, see you guys tomorrow.", Rick said. "Come on, Amy time to go home.". He took Amy by the hand and went to the tigress.

_At Amy's house in the kitchen_

"How was your day, children?", asked a male tiger, in a black robe, he to wore the same crest on his back. "Very good, father.", Rick replied. "Amy is getting much better with feeling the vibrations and she is getting better at sharpening her senses.". Amy just sat there, smiling shyly. Her father on the other hand smiled and said "Good I want to see that first thing tomorrow. Now have your food and then go to bed.". They both nodded and finished their food. Then they went to their rooms.

Amy was sleeping peacefully. Then suddenly she got ripped from her sleep by her brother. "Brother what are you doing?", Amy asked confused. "Sis, I need you to be brave now.", he said, while picking her up and carrying her outside "Hey you there. Why aren't you with the other inhabitants of this village?", a huge bull asked. "I am very sorry sir. I just had to get my sister before the assembly. You see she's blind and can't find her way without me at her side.". The bull looked in to the scared cubs face and just nodded. He then led Rick and Amy off to the assembly.

In the town center there were al villagers of the village. Rick took Amy to the few tigers of the village. "Who is your leader?", a large scarred wolf said. "I wish to speak to him.". Amy's farther stepped forth. "What do you want of this village?.". "We want all of your treasures including legendary scrolls of the tiger, which are also known as the tiger's secret.". The tigers looked shocked among themselves. "I do not know how you know about those scrolls but I am certainly not going to give up the secret that has upheld this family for centuries. That is my final word.". "Fine then.", the wolf scowled. "Then we will have to take us to our master he has his measures to deal with stubborn… characters.". "Fine then, we will have it your way.", Amy's farther said. Disperse!". With that all tigers threw a smoke bomb. As the smoke lightened up everyone saw that the tigers had disappeared. "Go after them! And kill them. If they dare to fight back.", the wolf yelled and a few dozen wolves, cheaters and eagles began chasing after them.

Rick ran with Amy in his arms back to their home and grabbed some food. Then they ran off towards the forest. In the forest Rick put Amy in to a hidden cave and said "Stay here sis. I'll come back for you as soon as I am able to. This food supply should last for ten days if you run out just remember the book I gave you about plants.". He smiled and then broke off on all fours. Bear moments later Amy heard orders coming from where they came from. She then heard footsteps running past. Then she fell asleep.

Amy woke up a day later and had a bad feeling. She went out of the cave and went to the nearest tree and felt it's surface. 'This seems to be an ironwood tree like the ones we have in our yard.". She climbed up the tree with quite some difficulty, always climbing up again when she fell. When she finally could climb the tree, she used a sharp stone to chop of a long branch and then retreated into her cave to make a staff out of it.

After a week Amy knew her brother wasn't coming back. She started to think if it were wise to leave the safety of her cave. A day later she had packed up all the food and plant supplies she had left and gathered. As she left the cave she heard laughter. She went towards the laughter. She soon was on a clearing and walked towards the sound. Suddenly she got grabbed by the arm and was forced to sit down.

"And who might you?", a woman asked. "My name is Amy.", Amy replied. "Where are your parents, Amy?", the lady asked. Amy suddenly felt a stab through her heart and nearly started to cry but caught herself just before. Then in the most neutral tone she could do she said "My parents and my other family are probably dead.". The woman looked shocked and asked "What do you mean with probably dead?". Amy described the events from the week before and the woman sat there wondering how such a small girl could handle so much trauma. After listening to Amy's story the woman invited Amy to stay and join the orphanage group. Amy agreed to the offer and bowed politely. The woman then introduced herself and the other caretakers. There was herself Miss Yami the head of the group and seemingly the nicest. Then there was Miss Brown who had a very short temper and was pretty hard on everyone who didn't do exactly what she said. And last there was Mr. Lee who had the important task and responsibility for the scouting squad, which is put together by him and three or four other kids.

_End of flashback_

"And that's how I ended up in the Orphanage.", Amy said.

In the kitchen everyone was stunned by Amy's past. Surprisingly it was Tigress to break the silence. "That was a shocking story Amy. And I'm sure it was even worse for you.". She then turns to Master Shifu. "Master with all due of respect, I think it would be best for all of us to continue this tomorrow.", she said it with a sad expression on her face, which quickly changed into her usual stare as she realized the others were staring at her. Shifu nodded and sent everyone to bed.

At night Amy couldn't sleep so she went outside to get. In the courtyard she heard a sound coming from the training hall. Amy went over to the training hall and saw Tigress train on the clubs of instant oblivion. Amy listened to the sounds and felt the vibrations through her hand. Tigress jumped from the training equipment and landed next to Amy. "What do you want, cub?", she said angry. "Me, nothing I just couldn't sleep that's.", Amy replied. "Through talking to you about my past just makes me feel broken.". She put on a face full of sorrow. Suddenly Tigress felt bad and tried to cheer her up. "Don't worry.", she said in a much kinder tone. "I'm sure you will have a great time here. And… I can't believe I am saying this, I am sorry for how I acted. So I recommend a new start.". She smiled at Amy who looked rather puzzled about Tigress's sudden change of temper. After a while she nodded and introduced herself. Tigress smiled and introduced herself to. Then she took Amy to the sacred peach tree of heavenly wisdom and they both admired the view.

Viper who was concerned about the way Tigress had acted had watched the whole scene from the shadows and was relieved that the two tigers were starting to get along. Smiling she went back to sleep. Unknown to anyone Master Shifu stood in the shadows happy that his daughter finally was opening up.


	4. The time at the orphanage Amy's past pt2

Here is the next chapter

To synchronised harmony (hope I spelled it right)

I used your advice hopefully I did it right

**The time at the orphanage**

_In the Kitchen in the Jade Palace_

The next morning Master Shifu met the five Po and Amy in the kitchen. Po made breakfast and the others started conversations.

After breakfast Shifu told them to come to the courtyard. They followed him. In the courtyard Shifu gestured them to sit. "So Amy.", he said. "Would you continue your story, please?". Amy nodded. "Well…", she started. "After I was introduced in to the camp, I got assigned to Miss Yami's group.

_Flashback ten years ago at the orphanage camp_

"Amy, would you come here, please.", Miss Yami said. Amy nodded and slowly made her way towards her. "What is it?", Amy asked politely. "I'm assigning you to be part of the wood gathering group. You go over to Jia she will take you and the others into the woods.".

Amy nodded and left with the group. After a few hours they returned. Everyone was chatting except Amy. After getting the fires were started every group gathered around one of them. Each caretaker had a group who each had a bonfire and the caretakers had one for themselves. Amy didn't like being so close to fires stayed apart of her group and just trained with her iron wood staff. "Look, Miss Mighty Blindness is fiddling around with her stick again.", a boy whispered all the others just laughed.

After two weeks the group moved out. Mr. Lee had left a day before to arrange an adoption seeing in the next village. Amy who didn't mind being left out of the most conversations just went along with the group in silence.

A day later they met up with Mr. Lee's group. Mr. Lee had arranged everything. The next day would be a special day for some of the orphans

The morning started as usual. Get up, getting a quick bath have breakfast and then do what you want until lunch. At lunch everyone was excited. The hall they stayed in was flooded with strangers, who were watching and talking with the children. Amy who sat in a corner sleeping was an orphan nobody even noticed. At the end of the day four children had been adopted and said their goodbyes.

After three years of travelling Amy still wasn't part of any group in the camp. As she was older kids from the camp started picking on her. She always tried to stay calm but the kids soon found the trigger words to tick her of so much that she was in a fury. Most children found it very amusing seeing her launching at them trying to punch them. After a few months Amy started with her vibration training again. And it worked wonders. She could now sense every species by their vibrations and started to become more sensitive at her feet. She used her skills to locate the children and surprised them with it. She also trained her nose and ears to a higher sensitivity level. Soon the children started to become more aggressive with her resulting with a seriously beaten and frustrated Amy. With each beating her anger grew and she always started to fight back. Of course the children wanted this to happen as they now had a reason to fight Amy. The caretakers noticed this and always broke up the fights. This mostly resulted in a big argument causing Amy to run off cry.

A few months later Amy has been running away to cry. Suddenly Mr. Lee was in front of her. She stopped crying and just looked at him with very sad eyes. "What do you want, Mr. Lee". "I wanted to ask you something?". Amy looked at him confused. "I spoke to Miss Yami and suggested to her that you could come over to the scouting party and she said if you would like to be in the scouting party she would stand behind you and encourage it. So what do you say, Amy?". Amy was amazed by the offer and was stammering something for a few minutes. "Sure.", she finally. "I would love to.". Amy went back to the camp with Mr. Lee. They went to the scouting group's bonfire. "Okay, folks.", Mr. Lee said. "We have a new recruit. I expect you all know Amy.". Many of the kids just rolled there eyes. "If you do dare tease her or worse there will be severe consequences. By the way we leave first thing in the morning.". With this he left the campfire and joined the other caretakers. Amy smiled and sat down at the fire. "Hi, I'm Yue.", said a black panther. She smiled at Amy. "could I ask you something personal Amy.". Amy looked at her nervously then nodded slowly. "Depends how personal your question is .". "I was wondering if you were blind, because I noticed you nearly never look at anyone when you're talking. Yet you know where and how many people are in front of you. How do you do that.". Amy looked startled at Yue. "Well it's kind of complicated.", Amy started. "My real father helped me to orientate myself without my eyesight. So he taught me how to feel and use my senses of feeling, hearing and smell for orientation. Over the years I have perfected my senses and now I just need my feet to feel the vibrations. And I now also just need the vibrations to identify your species. For example I know you are a panther next to you are fourteen pigs and next to me there are ten bunnies.". "Impressive!". Amy and Yue continued taking throughout the rest of the night.

The next morning grew closer and Amy and Yue took the chance to have a relaxing bath in the nearby hot spring. After the bath they went back to the scouting party. "How was your bath girls?", Mr. Lee asked. They both just looked at him and grinned. "Okay now that we are all here we can move out. We head north to the next village.". Mr. Lee led the scouting party off along a river. After a days walk they made camp on the river side. "Well done everybody we already managed most of the way. We will make camp here and tomorrow we will hit the village. Now you know the drill make teams of three, four or five members and then get on with the tasks you will get after the teams have formed. Of course my and Yue stuck together but they needed still a third member. Yue soon spotted a young bunny, which was walking around. "Hey Yin!", she cried. The bunny looked up. "Want to come to us?". The bunny nodded and darted towards them. "Good. Everyone seems to have a team. Here are the tasks. Amy, Yue and Yin cooking. You seven are building the tents up.". The seven bunnies he pointed to nodded. "You six are getting firewood.". The two bunnies and for pigs nodded. "You five come with me scouting and making prearrangements. "And the other five are on watch duty. Now begin.". With that he took the pig team and took off. Everyone did his task and soon Mr. Lee was back and they started to eat.

SPOILERALERT if you dont want to find out whats in the next chapter

Next chapter will be all about Amy's abbilties.


	5. The legend of The Raptor Amy's past pt 3

Okay folks here it is chapter 5

Special thanks to synchronized harmony for helping me take my writing up a few levels

**The legend of "The Raptor"**

_At the riverbanks_

When Mr. Lee returned from the village he was pleased to see that all tasks were completed and the food already on the table.

"Very good job everybody. I am very pleased that you have done your tasks with such great care. And before you question me how the prearrangements went, I will tell you. They were good. We have about a dozen families which want to adopt and even more that are thinking about it. So when we go tomorrow I want to see best behavior from all of you. The first meeting is always the most crucial. Do you understand?"

The children all nodded.

"Good." he said.

"Now sit down and have your food."

He gestured them to sit down. After having eaten their food Mr. Lee gathered the kids around the fire and started to tell a story.

"Kids. Kids!" He exclaimed.

"Please quiet down. I would like to tell you something. So please be quiet. Good. Now does anyone know what kind of forest we are in?"

He looked at the children. They had no idea, so the looked at him with a confused look on their faces.

"So nobody knows it. Okay. I will start differently. Does anyone know the legend of "The Raptor"? (sigh) Okay… To fully understand this story we must go back a millennium."

_1000 years back northern China_

We see a caravan walking through a forest. Most animals were wolves in dark blue cloaks, walking in an arrow formation with an open space in the center. All the wolves had spears. In the center there were four lions. A cub, a lioness, lion and a bull. The lion family wore white robes with a single black paw on the back. The bull wore a black tunic.

"Your highnesses." he said in a worried tone.

"You know who's ground you are moving on. And do you know what happens with intruder. The one inhabiting this land is unforgiving.".

The lion looked at the bull.

"I know my friend. And I know that you are concerned. Since I became king you have been my adviser and always you were wise to warn me, but this time I must beckon you not to question my decision." the lion said with a smile on his face.

"I will." the bull said.

"But would you tell me, why exactly you chose this route for our negotiation trip with the crocodile clan?"

The lion chuckled. And then looked amused at his advisor.

"Who ever said we were going to the crocodile kingdom. No I chose this route because it is the easiest way to negotiate with the ruler of these lands." the lion said.

The bull looked at him in shock. Then he stammered something.

"You want to negotiate with Him." the bull stuttered.

"My king, do you know what he does. He kills with amusement. Anyone who stepped on his lands did not survive long enough to actually see his face. He will kill us all. I heard rumors that after attacking everyone wakes up and finds himself tied to a tree while you slowly get eaten by parasites or worse you find yourself at the edge of a cliff and he kicks you over it."

The king looked startled but then regained his posture.

"Yes, I have heard those rumors to. But they were all told by simple peasants and bandits. The one we seek will not attack a royal caravan. It would risk his whole kingdom and his safety as all our allies would do a full front attack against him."

The bull couldn't believe what his king was saying. He just hoped he was right. The caravan kept walking until they came to a point where the road divided into four.

"My king. Which way shall we take?" a wolf asked while bowing.

The lion looked around and thought a while.

"We shall make camp here to rest in an hour we will take the center left path!" the king declared.

The wolf nodded and walks to the head of the formation to give orders. After the camp was built the lioness walked up to the king.

"My king. May I speak to you in private?" she asked.

The king nodded and walked into their tent.

"My king. I was wondering why you wanted to negotiate with The Raptor. He deserves a lot but nothing of that is good. All he has done since we know of his existence is plunder, disrespect the authority of royals and murder. Why do you want to see him at all?" she exclaimed.

The king looked at her with sorrow in his eyes.

"Did you ever ask yourself why he does what he does?" the lion said.

"We call him The Raptor, because we just name him for what we see in him. But we already know why he does it. He came to us the day we learned from a traveler that he existed and he told us that he will kill anyone who dares to walk his grounds without permission. I want to talk to him and hopefully make an arrangement with him to get the permission to travel on his grounds. He kills everybody who does it and makes no exceptions I know, but I have to at least try to make in agreement with him. As king it is my responsibility to protect our people and that is why I want to talk with him." the king explained.

The king continued to talk to the lioness until they heard a cry from outside. They stormed out to see one wolf after another fall to the ground unconscious. They then saw a hooded figure with a black cloak on. The cloak had two white katana crossed on the back.

"It's Him!" a wolf cried.

"It's The Raptor!"

The king looked at the figure and saw two red eyes looking at him.

"Hold it!" the king exclaimed in a firm tone.

The figure relaxed a little and looked around. After noticing that no one attacked him anymore he walked to a spot where nobody was lying and gestured the king to come to him. The king complied and walked over to the figure. Then they both sat down and looked at each other.

After a while the figure got something out of his cloak. The lion's eyes shot open in shock the figure held the unmoving body of his son. He took him from the figure and looked at him in horror.

"You should let a guard keep an eye on your son." the figure said calmly.

"Don't worry he isn't dead he's just sleeping. He ate from a plant I call sleeping herb. Its poison sends anyone to the world of dreams for a couple of hours. I also noticed the crest on his back a lion paw so he must be a member of the royal lion family. And if I'm not mistaking you must be the heroic king Wangshi."

The lion nodded with relief and beckoned the lioness to take their son.

"That is correct. I am King Wangshi the first."

He looked at the stranger a moment and continued.

"So you know who I am. And I sort of know who you are, but I doubt "The Raptor" is your real name."

The stranger sighed and revealed his face. The king was amazed at what he saw. He was looking at the scarred face of a creature no one has ever seen.

"In my time on this world I have had many names. Beast, Monster, Demon and so on. You call me The Raptor which too as you have said is wrong too. My real name is Daozei. But that doesn't matter what can I do for you, your Highness?" Daozei smiled.

"I came here to negotiate with you. But first please tell me what kind of creature are you?."

Daozei smiled and then sighed.

"Well in ancient scrolls my kind is mentioned by the name of Swordtooth, because of the long canines. And now I am wondering what you would like to discuss with me. But if I believe the stories about your reign I would say that you would like me to stop killing intruders and let them pass. Am I correct?"

Wangshi nodded slowly.

"I was hoping to set up a treaty with you so my people have a shorter route to other villages. I am willing to do almost everything to accomplish this. I do not care about the costs. All I want is your word that you won't attack any of my people."

The king said this with tears in his eyes. Daozei raised his right arm and begged the lioness to bring him the cub. She did and gave him the cub.

"What is his name?" Daozei asked.

"His name is Shi xin." the lioness said.

"Lion heart." Daozei said.

"A fitting name. He truly has a pure heart and a natural pride in himself. The same characteristics I see in you. So yes I will agree to your treaty and let your people pass through my lands. But only because I respect your kindness and your loyalty towards your people. Just give your people a piece of paper with your family crest on and mine. And when they pass through my lands all I will need is the paper to identify your people from intruders."

The king was astonished at how easy it was to make a treaty. He then bowed and told his soldiers to start packing. After everything was ready for transport the king went over to Daozei to take his son, who was starting to wake up.

"One more thing before you leave." Daozei said.

"I will give your son a gift of extraordinary power. I will give him the eye of the lion."

He put his right paw over Shi xin's face and it started to glow. A few seconds later he put his paw away. The king saw that the color of his sons' eyes was changing to gold. And then back to their usual brown color.

"Don't worry." Daozei said to the king.

"He will be able to control it when he is older. And before you ask me I will tell you the power of the lion eye. He can see with it into the deepest depths of hearts and he will instantly now how they feel."

The kings' eyes grew wide and then he bowed again.

"Thank you, Daozei. I promise I will raise him in your name and I will make sure he uses his power for the good of his people."

Raptor nodded, gave the little cub a peck on the forehead and left out into the woods.

_Back in the "present" at the campfire_

Mr. Lee had finished the story and then he sighed.

"And to sum up the legend as it is today." he said.

"They say seeing The Raptor is a bad thing, if you do not want to challenge him. He will kill you if you are on his lands. If you leave your child outside without protection he will take it. There is only one way to not being killed by The Raptor if you see him. You must have an innocent heart as pre as water in a stream, otherwise he will kill you."

Mr. Lee looked into fascinated eyes. Then a bunny lifted her hand to ask the question which was burning on everybody's mind.

"And what does that have to do with this forest?"

Mr. Lee sighed.

"The reason I told you this is that this is the forest of The Raptor. And who knows you maybe able to spot him. Who knows if it is just a legend?"

With that he sent the kids to bed and stayed at the fire looking up into the night sky.


	6. Amy' s special power amy's pt 4

Alright folks here's the next chapter enjoy and please review

**Amy's special power**

_At the camp_

It was about midnight, when Amy woke up from her slumber. She got out of her tent and went to the river to wash her face. When she was finished she started to gather up some fire wood and piled it next to the spot, where they had their bonfire the night before. After a while of wood gathering she started to catch some fish with a rod. After having caught 5 fish she started the fire, but made sure the flame didn't grow too big, so it wouldn't wake anyone. Then she started to cook the fish. After the fish were done she put them on a dish and started to eat.

"What are you doing on my land?" a quiet voice asked.

Amy grabbed her staff, spun around and pointed her staff towards the mysterious voice.

"Identify yourself. Amy said a bit nervous.

After getting no answer she put her hand on the floor and tried to feel the source of the voice. What she felt startled her immensely. It was an animal she had never encountered before.

'This can't be. Even if he weren't on a tree I cannot identify his kind.' She thought.

"Impressive." The voice said.

"It seems that even though you are blind you still can track me. I must say that ability is very interesting. And I will do as you wish I am coming to you."

Amy relaxed a little as she felt the vibrations of a walking creature. She sat down and waited for him. When he was by the fire he sat down and took of his hood. He was Daozei, The Raptor.

"I think it is time to introduce myself too you, little one." Daozei said quietly.

"My name is Daozei, but I think you know me as The Raptor."

Amy's eyes widened.

"Are you really him?" Amy whispered.

"Are you really the true Raptor?"

The Raptor looked at her and then started to speak.

"Yes, I am. But as you have heard of me you probably also know the test I will put you through. The others who are sleeping will be ignored as I have you to test. Now let me look into your heart and determine, if you are worthy of living even though you are an intruder."

He reached out to Amy with his paws and placed one on her fore head and the other over her heart.

He closed his eyes and allowed his mind to travel through Amy's mind, soul and heart. After a few minutes his eyes shot open and he put his paws back on his legs. Amy looked at him with a very nervous expression on her face.

"That purity." the Raptor mumbled.

Then he cleared his throat, making Amy jump a little.

"Your heart is purer than that of water. You have never done anything wrong in your time being. I am amazed how strong your spirit is, especially after what has happened in your past. Also a great thing I saw in you is that no matter how much the others hurt you or how bad they did. You don't hold the slightest grudge against them. And if it helps you I will state my opinion over you now"

Amy swallowed a big lump in her throat.

"But before you do anything." Amy interrupted him

"I think it was rude of me to catch fish on your ground and not offer you any of them. So I beg for your forgiveness and I hope that you will enjoy eating the fish."

She bowed.

Daozei looked startled then he started to chuckle.

"You really are full of surprises, little Amy." He said.

"I will enjoy having the share of your catch. And now I will give you my opinion. Your heart has purity I haven't had the honor to see before. You are kind and understanding, no matter what people say or do to you. I truly respect that. It is a power that nothing can destroy. I also saw your future paths, destiny has a lot of things put on your way. And I trust that you will always follow your heart throughout your life. And as you have passed my test I will grant you your dearest wish. And I think I already know what it is. I am most certain, that you want to have your eyesight, am I correct?"

Amy looked at him with joy but then she shook her head.

"I am sorry to say this." She said a bit shy.

"I do not care if I am blind. The thing I wish most dearly for is to reestablish my clan so we can continue to keep our kinds most dearest secrets."

The Raptor looked at her with an unbelieving expression on his face. This cub certainly was full of surprises. She denied her eyesight for the wellbeing and continuing of her family. He truly was amazed.

"Well, I certainly can and will respect that so if you have a wish I will do everything in my power to fore fill it."

"I do actually have a small request." Amy said quietly.

Daozei looked at her and waited for her to continue.

"We were taught by our parents a phrase, which I think is meant for the situation my clan is in right now. "No matter what destiny provides for us, follow your spirit and hearts to the golden temple Zhi yi." Could you help me to understand it? I am certain that it is important."

The Raptor looked into the sky.

"The first temple of tigers…" he thought aloud.

"I know an old temple just a few days travel from here. It is south which makes sense since the word gold is often a verbal image of the sunlight. So I am positive that the phrase means to search for that temple when dark times are arising."

Amy looked at him and then jumped forward and gave him a big hug.

"Thank you." she said.

She got up and got into the tent. Moments later she exited it with a small leather pouch. The Raptor got up and headed towards the forest. He then turned around and went back to Amy.

"Before our paths divide again I will give you a parting gift. As thanks to let my belief in the world of today brighten again. You showed me that there are people out there who still have a good heart and for that I will give you a gift of great power. The eye of the tiger. It gives you the ability to see when it is needed. You will be able to see every weakness in your enemy's attacks. I will give this power to you, because I know you will not abuse it. So if you would come here, please so I can transfer it to your eyes."

Amy nodded and slowly walked to him. Once she had reached him he put his hand over her eyes and they started to glow. Moments later he took his hand away. Amy's eyes changed their color from blue to golden.

"Wow!" she exclaimed.

"Is this what it feels like to see?" she asked.

And looked Daozei in the face and saw him smiling. Then her vision started to go strange and it started to go black.

"Wh… what's going on? My vision it's gone." She exclaimed.

"That is normal." Daozei explained.

"Your body has to adjust with the power. Tomorrow you'll be able to control it. But there is a catch to this. The eye will only be able to uphold its self when activated as long as your physical or mental strength allows it. Whichever reaches its limit first! So to let it last longer you will have to build up your physical strength with physical training like fighting practice or muscle build ups and your mental strength through meditation."

He looked at her and was amazed that she was smiling.

"Thank you very much" Amy said.

The Raptor nodded.

"You're welcome little one. I hope you can accomplish what you have set your mind to. I believe in you with all my heart. And who knows maybe I'll pay you a visit if I hear that you have did it."

They both bowed to each other. Then Daozei disappeared into the forest. Amy turned back to the camp with tears in her eyes.

"I am sorry, but I have to do this. I hope we will see each other again."

She then darted of south on all fours.

_End of flashback_

"And that's how I got my eyes." Amy said.

She looked around and saw an amazed expression on every ones face.

"Okay students." Shifu said.

"It's midday you can go and do what pleases you we will continue this later."

"Yes Master Shifu." everyone said.

The masters left the kitchen. Monkey went to the training hall and trained on the field of fiery death. Crane went into his room to paint. Mantis and Po went down to the valley to visit Mr. Ping. Viper and Tigress sparred on the outside courtyard. Amy went into her room to strengthen her physical and mental abilities, by balancing on the staff on her right paw. After a while she remembered she hadn't built up her training equipment. So she went outside to ask Zhen to bring her what she needed. After a while of waiting Zhen and some pigs brought her what she asked her. After they left she built it up she returned to her meditation.


	7. Amy's family secret Amy's past pt 5

**Amy's family secret**

_At the Jade Palace_

After meditating Amy jumped off her staff and landed in a crouch on the floor. Then she decided to train her reflexes with her bamboo training equipment. She went into the middle of the pattern. In the middle she activated her tiger eye and started to train.

At the courtyard Tigress and Viper finished their sparring match and headed into the barracks. Stepping into the hallway they heard sounds coming from Amy's room. They went to her room and knocked on the door.

"Come in" Amy said.

She was still training and continued as Tigress and Viper entered. Viper noticed what Amy was doing, so she slithered along the outside of the room towards Amy's bed. On the bed she gestured Tigress to do the same. They sat there until Amy finished. Then they started to talk with Amy.

"That is a strange style you fight with." Tigress said.

"I have never seen it."

Amy looked at her with a look that startled the masters.

"What's the matter?" Viper asked concerned.

"Nothing." Amy said sadly.

"It is an ancient style, which is supposedly the most viscous and lethal style of kung fu. It is called the dragon style. The only scrolls describing this style are scrolls called the tiger's secret. That is what my family died to protect. I have retrieved the scroll to protect them. I learned their every move and I mastered them."

"So you are the last one protecting your family secret." Tigress asked.

"Yes, and I will protect them with my life."

"Could you show us those scrolls, Amy?" Viper asked cautiously.

Amy looked at her and then shook her head.

"I am sorry, but my family has never allowed anyone to lay eyes on. So I cannot allow you to look at the scrolls."

"I understand" Viper nodded.

"Students!" Master Shifu cried out.

Everyone at the palace came to him.

"Zeng! Go to the village and get the others. I wish to have them in the kitchen now."

Zeng flew off to the village to get Po and Mantis.

_After a while at the Jade Palace in the kitchen_

In the kitchen Amy, Shifu and the five were sitting in the kitchen, eating Po's famous noodles.

"So Amy." Master Shifu said.

"Would you like to continue with your story? I am eager to learn what kind of style you use to fight."

Amy nodded and took her last dumpling.

"Well, after the Raptor gave me the eye of the tiger, I journeyed south to find my family temple…"

Flashback seven years ago in a forest

We see a six year old Amy walking through the forest. She was heading south every now and then she activated her tiger eye to see if the temple was in sight. After a couple of more hours she had finally reached her family's temple.

"Wow. What an amazing sight." Amy exclaimed.

"Now it's just to find a way inside and see what awaits me."

Amy walked around the outer structure whilst looking around with the tiger eye. She kept walking until she came to a carving on the southern temple wall.

"What's this?" Amy asked.

"The tiger's secret is a power only a warrior with pure heart can master. If you, who is reading this, think your heart is pure, solve the mystery of the warriors honor."

Amy looked around the wall and found three square like slots. After having a closer look at the slots Amy turned around and saw a pile of stones with pictures on them nearby. Amy went over to the pile of stones and looked at the pictures. They pictured different things like war, peace, strength and many more. Amy laid them on the ground, so she could look at all of them.

"The mystery of the warrior's honor…" Amy thought loudly.

Didn't father say something about a warriors honor?"

_Flashback four years ago_

We see a very young Amy with other tigers in a garden. Her father was talking about the way of warriors.

"Now does anybody know what a warriors power and pride is?" he asked the group.

"No one? Okay. That's not so bad. You all are too young to know it already, but I think it is time you knew. So the warrior's power and pride have their origins in his honor. The honor of a warrior is a result of his actions and their cause. For example if a warrior kills a person without a reason he does not have honor. If on the other hand a warrior kills a person in a battle face to face he has upheld his honor because it was a fair battle. Another good example for an honorable warrior is that if he kills a person out of selfdefense or while protecting a weaker person…"

_End of flashback_

"That's it. The mystery of a warriors honor is the origins of it. Now if I only knew which of these drawings are the correct ones?"

Amy looked at each of the stones in detail then chose a painting of a tiger warrior.

"This must be the warrior. Now I need a stone that resembles a warriors action. Mhh…

This seems to be it. A fist. It resembles combat which is a warrior's action. Good, two down one to go. Now let's see. A warrior's intention."

She looked around the stones and spotted a stone with a drawing of a warrior killing a peasant.

"This can't be it. A warrior's honor must have a good intention. So killing an innocent is not honorable. Maybe… Yes! This is the one. A warrior defending a group of children from a group of bandits. This must be the right painting for the correct intention to fight."

Amy took away the three stones and piled the others up again. Then she took the three stones and went over to the slots. Then she put them into the slots. First the tiger warrior. Then the fist and last the drawing of the defending warrior. Once the last stone was in the slot Amy heard a crack and the wall left to the slots opened inwards. Amy jumped back out of surprise. After the wall stopped moving Amy cautiously went inside.

Inside Amy followed a long hall way that ended in a big room with a wooden training dummy like the ones in the Jade Palace, a bamboo training square and a shrine with five scrolls. On the wall Amy saw a painting of a meditating tiger. Amazed Amy walked around the huge room and stopped by the shrine.

"This must be the hall of tigers with the tiger's secret." Amy said with a quivering voice.

"I am finally here."

She took the scrolls and started to read them.

Over the next years Amy studied and trained every move described in the scrolls. She practiced and practiced always perfecting the moves and master them.


	8. Amy's travels Ammy'past pt 6

**Hers's the next chapter**

**_There is a violent scene near the end of the chapter_**

**_Readers discretion is advised_**

**Amy's travels**

_At the temple_

After mastering the scrolls Amy put them in her backpack and left the temple. She continued to head south until she came to a cliff.

"What an amazing view." Amy said.

"I can see a village. If I hurry I could reach it before the day ends."

_In the village_

In the village Amy looked for a place to spend the night in. As she walked down the alley ways she heard noise coming from a big house. She got closer and noticed that the front door. So she went in.

"Hello!" she called out.

"I hope you don't mind me coming in like this but I heard noises form outside and the front door was open. So…"

She stopped talking as she heard whimpers coming from behind a door to her left. She went to the door and opened her. She was seeing three lion cubs.

"What's the matter?" Amy asked concerned.

"Ou… ou… our parents." the cubs cried.

"They're in the back with bandits. They'll be killed."

Amy got up and headed to the door to the back part of the house. When she entered the room she saw two bruised lions and a few crocodiles.

"What do you want, kid?" a crocodile said rudely.

"We have business to attend to."

"Stealing from innocent villagers, pillaging and killing as well?" Amy asked in a sarcastic tone.

"You should be ashamed of yourselves. Don't you have any honor?"

"The time of honor is long gone. Money is the only thing that matters." The crocs laughed.

"Surround her and kill her."

The crocs did as they were told and started attacking Amy as soon as the circle was complete. Amy instantly got into her fighting stance and activated her tiger eye. Amy was nervous as this was her first real hand to hand combat but as soon as the first strike was launched at Amy it felt like her body was reacting by itself. The first crocodile came at her trying to punch her in the face. She dodged it with ease and gave him two quick stabs to the chest. He yelled in pain and dropped to the floor. Then two other crocodiles charged at her from behind. Amy jumped in the air and did a split to kick both of them into the walls.

'Three down three more to go' Amy thought.

Then she suddenly felt an immense pain along the back of her shoulder. A bandit had slashed at her with his sword. Slicing a long but shallow cut along the back of her shoulder. This sent her into rage and she suddenly started using the lethal technics of the scrolls.

She spun around just in time to dodge a strike by the bandit. As his strike mist he tried to punch Amy with his left. Amy acted fast. She went in, deflected the fist with an underarm to underarm block with her right, then spun around rightwards and switched her blocking arm. Using the momentum of the spin to increase her force she rammed her right elbow into the crocodiles side crushing his right kidney. The bandit fell to the ground holding his side.

The other two had watched in a mixture of horror and amazement at what this cub could do but instantly attacked her once their comrade had hit the floor. They charged one of them got hit by a roundhouse kick. The other one tried to land a hard right on Amy but she just used his power to shoulder throw him to the floor. He had just enough time to stare in Amy's cold, golden eyes before she struck his chest with the claws of her right paw knocking him out cold.

Once the bandit awoke he was horrified at seeing Amy next to him. Then the lions came into the room.

"What happened to her?" he asked confused.

"We don't know exactly, but she seems to have gone way over her limits fighting you." The lion replied.

"Then why aren't I and the others dead or in prison."

"The last thing she said before she blacked out was that we should take of you until you all are able to stand again. We didn't understand why but as she saved us we did as she asked."

"So are you going to send us to prison?"

"That decision we leave up to her. By the way you don't have any casualties on your side. Thank the gods that she seems to be very forgiving. I personally would have killed you all." the lioness growled.

"Uhh…" Amy groaned.

"What happened? AAHHH! What is wrong with my shoulder?"

She tried to reach over but got stopped by the lion.

"Don't move. The pain will be gone in a few hours."

"How long was I out?" Amy said confused.

"About a day"

"A day? Well it has been a while since I had a good sleep but anyway how bad is it?"

"Not bad at all" the lioness said.

"It was a clean cut not deep. And thanks to a special herb I am growing outside it seals much faster. You should be able to go tomorrow."

"Thank you but how do you know this?"

"That's easy. We're both doctors." The lions laughed.

Amy sighed and carefully lay back down. The lioness checked on every ones injuries and then left with her husband. Amy was about to drift off to sleep when the crocodile disturbed her.

"Hey… Hey, kid."

Amy looked at him.

"Why in the heavens did you spare us? You had the chance to kill me and the others but you didn't you let us live. So please tell me why you did it."

Amy sighed and then looked at the ceiling again.

"You're right I could have killed you but it would have been the wrong reason to do so. I would have killed you out of hate and that simply isn't the right intention to kill anybody, even if you did what you did. I believe that everybody deserves a second chance so if I killed you I would have broken my beliefs. All I can do is hope that you use your second chance, so the next time we meet we do not have to battle."

She looked at him with her cold eyes and then looked back at the ceiling.

The crocodile was too dumbstruck to reply and eventually drifted off to sleep himself.

The next morning Amy arose from her bed. The lions were right, the pain was gone and her shoulder felt like it hasn't been damaged. The only thing Amy didn't like was the scar, but she would have to accept it and live with it. She left the room and found herself in a hallway. She followed it and came to a door. She went through it and entered a garden. Using her tiger eye to orientate herself she spotted tons of different herbs, trees and plants. She walked about the garden. After a while she spotted an open spot with sun and enough room to lay a big blanket. She went there and started to train her body by repeating every move she knew. Soon she felt as good as always and started to go through the movements with higher speed. What she didn't know was that she was being watched by the lions.

"Honey?" the lion asked.

"Yes dear?" the lioness replied.

"Have you seen the tiger cub anywhere? She isn't in the room but her stuff is still there."

"Yes, I have. She's training in the garden. Come here and look. It's fascinating."

The lion came up to her and looked out of the window.

"Fascinating indeed. She seems to know exactly what she is doing. Astonishing. At her young age to have mastered this level of kung fu. It's nearly impossible. But what confuses me I see multiple styles in her movement. The tiger style and those hand and arm movements are from the praying mantis and the snake style. I have never seen such diversity on styles in the same movements."

Just then the lion cubs busted into the hallway and took the lion of his thoughts.

"Mommy. Daddy. Is she awake? Can we see her?" the cubs were shouting all at once.

"Yes, she is awake. She's outside but don't scare her, okay?" the lioness said.

"And we two are going to make breakfast."

The cubs ran into the garden while their parents went into the kitchen.

In the garden Amy was practicing a series of roundhouse kicks, when she heard footsteps coming her way. She jumped onto the nearest tree and waited. She didn't have to wait long until she could see the source of the steps. She relaxed and jumped down, landing next to the cubs in a slight crouch. The cubs jumped and then jumped towards Amy trying to tackle her to the ground. Amy just sidestepped every attempt letting the cubs dart into empty space. After some time the lioness called everyone to breakfast while the lion brought it to the bandits as they still had to recover.

After breakfast Amy went to her room to pack her stuff. She took her staff and was about to leave when the bandit woke up.

"Hey kid. Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm all fixed up again. So I'm continuing my travel. By the way the doctor says you can leave tomorrow. And remember my words take your second chance seriously."

The croc nodded and Amy left the room. In the kitchen the lioness was waiting for her.

"Amy." She said softly.

"I know I have no right to say this but I think you're too young to travel so I would like you to stay here."

Amy looked confused but quickly gathered herself.

"I'm sorry. But I have to follow the path destiny has chosen for me. I truly would like to but I can't."

"I understand. You must do what your heart tells you to but please accept this as a gift to thank you for what you did."

Amy looked at the contents of the lioness's paws. Her eyes grew wide. It was a black vest and matching black silk pants.

"Thank you. I don't know what to say"

"Just promise me to be careful, okay?"

"I will." Amy nodded.

After she changed into her new outfit and left the village. She kept travelling from village to village always staying a few days admiring what she saw.

One day she was walking through a dense bamboo forest when she heard cries coming from her right. She ran toward the sound and hid out of sight behind a bush. She then put her right hand on the floor to feel the vibrations.

"Now let's see. What we have here." Amy murmured quietly.

"Lots of different animals. Young animals. Two sheep. A panther and eight crocodiles. Seems to be a robbery and it doesn't seem to be a fair fight."

She ran towards the group, stopping between it and the bandits. As the first bandit attacked with his sword lifted over his head, she gave him a quick but powerful swing to each kidney causing him to stop in his tracks. Then she did a backflip kick under his jaw, sending him back where he came from. Slowly Amy advanced towards the crocodiles. When she was far enough away from the group she stopped and let the bandits do the next move. The bandits were circling Amy and always charged when they were in her back. Amy spun around swirling her staff around deflecting the swords and striking the joints of her opponents. This continued for a short time due to the fact that most of the attackers dropped their swords and fled.

The panther came towards her.

"There's only one person alive able to use a staff in such a way." She said laughing.

"Amy I know it's you now come here."

Amy spun around. The voice sounded unknown but somehow familiar. She went back to her backpack which she had left on the ground before the group and then took a closer look.

"Can it be?" she asked herself.

"Yue is that really you?"

"You bet it is little sister." Yue said.

Little sister was a nickname for Amy, Yue came up with during their bath years ago, as they were the only felines in the camp and Yue was three years older she started to call her little sister.

"What have you been doing this whole time? I was worried sick about you." Yue exclaimed.

"But where are my manners. Come to the fire and have some food. You can tell me everything when we are eating."

Amy nodded and headed towards the scout group fire. Yue giggled at this and called her to a different fire.

"Amy, wrong fire we're over here."

Amy blushed a little then walked towards Yue. At the fire she sat down and was startled to see that they we're sitting at the caretaker fire.

"Yue!" Amy exclaimed when did you become a caretaker?"

Yue smiled.

"Well it's a long story. About two years after you left Mr. Lee asked me if I would like to become head of the scouting party. He asked me because I was in it since my first day. I agreed as you can see. And for the next three years I led the scouting party under his supervision. Then a year ago, there was an accident."

Yue paused and then started crying. Amy hugged her to support her.

"It's okay." she said.

"Everything is fine."

She looked at the sheep caretakers and then noticed that Mr. Lee was not there.

"Where's Mr. Lee?"

Miss Yami looked at her with sorrow in her eyes.

"Mr. Lee is dead."

Amy's eyes widened with shock. She couldn't breathe anymore.

"H… h… how? I… I… mean what happened?"

"He was killed by a land slide." Yue said.

"We we're on a scouting run towards the next village when we heard sounds coming from above. And before we could react he got crushed by rocks. I was lucky enough to stand in a small mound in the wall where the debris couldn't get to me. I had to watch Mr. Lee get squashed by rocks. After it was over I could see he was dead his head was in his ribcage and there was no way I could have helped him. So I did what I thought was the best thing. Take him to the village, have him berried there, organize everything and then return to the group. And that's how I became head of the scouting party."

Amy was shocked. It took her some time to pick herself together, and then she let out all of her frustration by punching the ground. She continued hitting the floor until her fists ached, then she calmed down.

"I know it must be hard for you, but it was an accident and there's nothing we can do about it." Miss Yami said.

"She's right you know." Yue said.

"And you seem to be back to yourself. Now would you tell me where you have been this whole time?"

Amy nodded and told her everything that happened. Her meeting with the Raptor, her family temple, she didn't mention she was carrying the scrolls with her. She continued her story until she was at the end leaving the listener dumbstruck.

"So you're telling me that you now have special power?" Yue said.

Amy nodded and activated the eye of the tiger.

"Wow! What does it do?"

"Well I'm not sure exactly. But for one Daozei gave it to me to help me find my destiny. A side effect I noticed is it takes control of my body. Helping me to dodge attacks."

After a few hours of talking Amy, Yue and the rest of the camp went to sleep. Amy, who had been travelling, jumped on to a thick branch and slept there. This startled Yue but she knew her sister would have her reasons. She would ask her in the morning.

The next morning promised to be great. The sun was shining and there was not a cloud insight. Yue got out of bed and saw Amy training her moves.

"Wow." she said.

"It seems that you also have talent without your staff. Did you teach yourself?"

Amy nodded.

"Yes, I did big sister. But, how about some food, now?"

"Okay. There's a river a few minutes from here. We could get water for the camp."

Amy nodded and they headed of towards the river.

"So Amy? I noticed you didn't go into a tent last night. Why did you sleep in a tree?"

"Well, when I left I couldn't take a tent. So I slept on a branch. And as I was injured I stayed in abed for the first time and I didn't really like it. I guess I'm so used to sleeping in trees that beds and tents just aren't suitable for me."

"I see…"

They were arriving at the river and got and filled up buckets. Then they headed back. They prepared breakfast and started eating after everyone was up. After breakfast Amy told Yue she was leaving.

"Where will you go, Amy?"

"During my travels I heard of a Palace where they teach kung fu. I am heading there so I can become a student. I think ii's called the Jade Palace in the valley of peace. Maybe you can get there sometime."

"I'll do my best. And promise me, you'll look out for yourself, little sister."

Amy nodded and headed of towards the valley of peace. She travelled for a few weeks. On the road just outside the village Amy stumbled across a sales goat getting attacked by two gorillas, which she quickly stunned with to nervstrikes. As a thank the sales goat gave her a hooded coat and a few yen. Then she entered the village.

_End of flashback_

"And the rest you already know" Amy said.

Everyone stared at her.

"It seems you had a lot of adventures during your journey. I am happy to call you a student of the Jade Palace."

Amy smiled a wide grin.

"Now, all of you, to your rooms. We start training as usual in the morning."

Amy and the other masters went to sleep. Amy fell into a deep sleep. She couldn't wait for the next day.


	9. The first day of training

**I'm very sorry for the long wait. Just got back to school studying and all of those "useful" things. **

**Anyway here it is the next chapter read enjoy and review.**

**The first day of training**

_At the Jade Palace_

The next morning the morning gong woke the kung fu masters.

"Good morning master." they said in unision.

"Good morning students! First we will have breakfast and then we will train."

They went into the kitchen and Po started to make breakfast.

"Order up!"

They all started to eat.

"So Amy?" Monkey said.

"Seems like you cooperate with our wakeup time better, than Po did on his first few days."

Everyone laughed except Amy, who didn't want to be impolite.

"Yeah!" Mantis laughed.

"Actually you're doing better than Po in his first months."

Everyone laughed, but again Amy didn't laugh.

After breakfast they went to the training hall. In the hall Master Shifu was waiting for them.

"Students go train on the equipment but be at the ready, I may have you spar with Amy. Amy I will be having an eye on your training. I wish to see how far you are. And let us hope that you are above level zero."

They went to their equipment and stated to train. Amy walked with Master Shifu to the training dummy.

"Punch it." he said.

Amy punched the dummy, as it swung back Amy got hit on the head but she managed to keep her balance. She punched it again and dodged the swing.

She kept punching until Master Shifu told her to stop.

"Amy. Why are you not using your tiger eye?"

"It drains my energy, master."

"Activate it."

Amy did and her eyes turned golden.

"Now punch it again."

Amy did and punched the dummy. The moment it swung back Amy threw another punch and another. She kept throwing punches and moments later her tiger eye was gone.

Amy didn't notice and threw another series of punches. Then she gave it a straight kick to where the rib cage would be and sent it flying to the opposite wall.

"That was very good."

"How did you know that that would happen? I mean the tiger eye is something so rare that I'd be surprised, if there was anything to find about it.

"I knew because there is in fact a scroll in existence describing the gifts of the Raptor. My master wrote it and it seems to me that he had knowledge of them. I looked up your tiger eye and my master wrote it is for seeing. You don't master it, it masters you. By watching attacks with it, it analyses the attacks tells the weakness and makes you use them. I read about how to train the tiger eye as well and it seems to be working."

Amy stood there like a statue. She couldn't believe there actually was a scroll about her power. But before she could follow her thoughts Shifu interrupted her.

"Amy, your punches are well placed. Fast, soft, yet with incredible force. So I will let you begin with the equipment the masters use. Follow me."

Amy followed him nervously.

"This is the Jade Tortoise of Wisdom it helps us balance ourselves when we fight. Please have a go."

Amy was unsure of what to think of the jade bowl but she was there for training and she was not going to back down. She jumped onto the tortoise and activated her tiger eye. She was wobbling around the tortoise for a few seconds and then she crashed into the middle, unable to regain her posture. When she finally fell out she tried again, and again and again.

After several failed attempts Shifu told her to follow him. They went to Monkey, who was swing and dodging through the course.

"Try doing this. I have a feeling you will be good at it."

Amy activated her eye and jumped to the closest ring and swung around the course dodging swinging and flipping around the blades.

After a few minutes Master Shifu signaled her to move along she swung one last time with a ring let go and landed in a small crouch next to Shifu. Next they went to the swinging clubs of instant oblivion.

Tigress was training there and saw the two coming and jumped off to let them have it. Shifu bowed for this and Tigress returned it.

"Amy this is a unision of the two equipments we had before. At least in theory, that is. You'll need balance and agility. Begin!"

Amy looked at him with her golden eyes. She jumped into the course trying to keep her balance. She managed so much until a swinging club came to her. She tried to jump out of the way and lost her footing. After a few minutes of stumbling she regained her footing. While trying to keep her balance while dodging she thought of a way to keep her balance and deflect the clubs.

She got on all fours and just kept jumping from on spiral to another.

After a few minutes Shifu told her to stop and come to the next training equipment.

"This is the field of spinning warriors. All you have to do is make it to the other side without taking too much damage to fight. Begin."

"Amy slowly walked into the fields. By accident she touched one of the wooden dummies and started the spinning. Amy instantly looked around trying to see where the attacks came from. After a minute of intensive blocking she got the hang of it and cautiously walked towards the far end of the field. She dodged and blocked the arms and finally exited the field. What she didn't know was that she was on the last training equipment the field of fiery death. She suddenly felt strange vibrations under her. Just in time she jumped away with a side flip dodging a pillar of fire. The pillars kept coming and Amy noticed them with ease giving her enough time to dodge.

"Wow!" Viper exclaimed quietly.

"It seems. She is dancing with the fire." Monkey said.

"Fiery steps. Could I join?" Mantis said.

This earned him a sharp hiss from Viper. Crane and Po came to watch to and were dumbstruck. Moments later Tigress joined them.

"Wow!" she exclaimed.

"She does have talent. Her moves are flowing like the water. Accurate as an acupuncture. Quick as an arrow. And they are as powerful as a punch. I have never seen something like it."

"You're right Tigress." Shifu said.

"She shows true perfection in her moves. I now know how she could survive alone at such young age. It's not only her motivation and her view on life, it's also her style. The mightiest of all beings. The dragon can only be mastered by a pure heart. But what is most inspiring is that she can feel the flames coming. So she knows where to go."

Amy noticed everyone had stopped training so she jumped off of the field and walked other to them. Po had changed into his fan mode.

"That was awesome!" he exclaimed.

"It was like if you were dancing with the fire. It was beautiful.

"Not bad, cub." Tigress said teasingly.

"Your better than Viper on that course." Mantis said, getting a tail whack behind the head.

"I'm the only one allowed to say that." Viper hissed.

"But you were wonderful. The way you dodged the flames. It really looked like you were dancing around the flames."

Amy blushed and didn't know what to say. Po seemed to sense that and went off with her to make some lunch. After a couple of minutes they returned with a huge bowl of dumplings. While they were eating Shifu talked with Amy about her skill level.

"So Amy. It seems I was right with my conclusion. You are very advanced. But you do have a major fault in your training. Balance. You aren't as balanced as the others. But what you clearly have mastered is the aerial moves and the dodging. I really am impressed on how well you did on the field of fiery death. Now finish your food we will continue training."

They all ate the last of the dumplings and then resumed their training. Master Shifu called Viper to spar with Amy.

"Amy you will now spar with Viper. Here are the rules. No chokes or other fatal blows. And no one goes for the kill. This is a sparring match, not hand to hand combat in war. So I don't want to see any major injuries. Begin."

They both took their stances and waited for the other one to make the first move. Amy watched Viper with her golden eyes. Then with lightning fast burst, Viper shot over to Amy, using her tail as a whip, trying to land hits. Amy saw the attacks and managed to either block or dodge some attacks but most of them connected. Viper kept up her speed but soon noticed Amy was dodging more and more of her attacks. A few moments later Viper swiped her tail below, knocking Amy off her feet. The battle was over.

"You didn't stay focused on the attacks. And when I swiped your feet you lost footing and your balance." Viper smiled.

Amy bowed and smiled.

"Crane! You're up next. Viper you may continue training."

Crane came to Shifu and Amy and went into his fighting stance.

"Begin!"

Amy charged towards him and threw a couple of punches. Crane blocked them with ease. He then flew into the air and performed his wings of justice technic. Amy got sent flying through the hall. Amy quickly got back to her feet and waited. Crane charged at her, but she jumped over him in the last moment and let him fly into the wall. She then gave him a quick jab to the stomach and the battle was over.

"Good job. I shouldn't have just charged in like that. Nice dodge anyway." Crane praised.

Amy bowed.

"Mantis!"

Mantis jumped towards Amy and stopped in front of her.

"Begin!"

Mantis jumped on her striking several pressure points. Amy felt a burst of pain in her arm. Growing a bit frustrated Amy tried to get Mantis by punching the places where he was. After a few moments Amy had reached her limits. In a last frustrated move Amy swung her arm over her head hitting Mantis in midair, sending him flying away. She then had a quick look at her arm and jabbed a pressure point on the inside of her arm allowing her to move it. She then got into her fighting pose and waited for Mantis next attack. It came fast. Mantis charged at her aiming for her shoulder. Amy spun out of the way. Mantis kept attacking and Amy kept dodging.

Minutes later Shifu declared the match a draw.

"Monkey!"

Monkey came to them with a bamboo stick. Amy picked up her iron wood staff and got into a fighting stance Monkey did the same.

"Begin"

The two charged forwards hitting, striking, blocking and dodging each other's blows. This kept going until they both ended up panting heavily. Shifu ended the match as a draw.

"Nice work with the staff Amy. You're nearly able to beat me. Just try getting faster with your strikes and you'll be great."

Amy bowed.

"Tigress, you're next!"

Tigress came to them and got in her fighting stance. Amy activated her tiger eye and did the same.

"Begin!"

Tigress and Amy slowly advanced forwards towards each other. Then they stopped and waited.

"You ready cub?"

Tigress threw a quick jab to Amy's head and followed with a roundhouse kick. Amy dodged the jab and ducked under the kick. Then she started a series of fast punches which were mostly blocked by Tigress. Tigress quickly jumped over Amy and attempted a backwards kick. Amy spun around in time to see the kick coming and crossed her arms in front of her chest to block it. Tigress kick connected and sent Amy sliding a couple of feet away. Amy returned to her fighting pose and advanced towards Tigress. As soon as she was close enough she swung an upper cut towards Tigress jaw which she easily dodged. The two then started throwing punches and kicks at each other while blocking the attacks. After a few minutes Tigress threw a bluffing left and followed up with a straight right. Amy was surprised by the bluff and saw the right too late and got hit on the chest. She flew through the air hitting the ground hard. She got up and waited for Tigress next move. Tigress charged at her and threw a right. Amy caught it spun around, using Tigress own momentum she threw her over the shoulder on to the ground. Tigress got up in time before Amy could follow up with a jab to her stomach. They both started to attack each other again. Their attacks got faster and faster. Soon their arms seemed to have tripled in amount. They continued fighting, neither of them willing to give up. Then Tigress did a low swinging kick to wipe Amy's feet away but Amy jumped other the kick. Then Shifu ended the match and both tigers stopped in their tracks panting heavily.

"Well done students. You have all done your best. I am ending the todays training. Have food and then make sure you're in bed in time."

The masters went to the kitchen and had their dinner.

After dinner the masters went to their room. Tigress noticed Amy was going to the training hall. So she followed her. Tigress watched as Amy went to the training dummy and started to punch it. Amy continued punching. Tigress noticed the speed of the punches increasing. With her last blow Amy catapulted the dummy against the wall.

"Impressive!" Tigress said.

"… I guess." Amy replied.

"Your punches kept getting faster. I have never seen a technic like it."

"Well… It's called the thousand dragon strikes. It's a series of fast and powerful punches increasing the force along with the speed. I had trouble mastering it because you have to be accurate fast and powerful, but I really like it because you can use it whenever you want in the battle as it's great for follow ups and as an startup attack."

"I remember some of those punches. Didn't you use it on our first encounter?"

Amy blushed and then slowly nodded.

"I see. But I still don't know how you put me in such pain."

"Well the technic bases on three different styles.

The strength for the punches comes from the tiger style.

The accuracy comes from the praying mantis style.

And the speed is taken from the snake style.

I managed to cause pain on you because the technic requires the striking of all the pressure points causing the nerves to send out the pain of a thousand strikes. That's also the reason for the name."

"Impressive."

They continued talking for a long time and finally went to bed to catch some sleep.

**Sorry again for the long wait. I'll try to get the next one finished soon, but I have exames and stuff to do, so I don't kn****ow when I'll have time.**

**VERY SAD FACE**

**But please do review I appriciate any comment about my writing and grammar.**

**And of course if you have advice please give it to me.**


	10. Unknown thieves

Allright guys, here's the next chapter read enjoy and review.

I accept any reviews as they all are help.

XD Aynway enjoy

**Unknown**** thieves**

_In a village at the border to Nepal_

"Hey Boss." A voice sounded.

"What is it?" a male tiger, wearing a white vest and white silk pants with a black rose on his back, said.

"Our supplies are running low. We need to get some more or we will have a problem."

"I know, Chun. I already have sent Tsuai with a few others to go scouting. They should arri…"

"Boss! Boss!" a young tigress said.

"We have found a food convoy about 10 miles from here. Not many guards and lots of supplies."

"Imperial guards?"

"Yes sir."

"Where are the supplies going?"

"A big city in the country center."

"Where are they coming from?

"Mongolia."

"Okay we move out in five minutes. Chun, Tsuai each of you take four men and meet me outside the village, take the full equipment. Bows and arrows take the paralyzing poison."

Both tigers nodded and left the house.

Five minutes later the leader of the tigers stepped outside of the village.

"We move out!" he said.

They started running towards the convoy.

"Halt!" the leader whispered.

"There it is. Give me the map. Hmm… I see. Here, the canyon. It's the only way to the center. We'll attack there. Let's move."

At the canyon the tigers stopped.

"Tsuai take your men to the top shoot when I say so and do not kill shoot only at the legs, the poison will do the rest."

Tsuai nodded and went off to get to the top of the canyon.

"Chun you are the fastest runner. I want you to wait for the convoy at the rock by the last turn we saw as we came here. As soon as you see it, come to me. I will be at the far side of the canyon. You four hide behind those rocks and wait for the convoy. When it passes, cut of their escape route. Now move!"

A few minutes later Chun came running.

"Boss, they're coming."

"Good. Stay here with me. They should be here soon."

Minutes later the convoy entered the canyon. Chun and the leader stood in the middle of the canyon road. The convoy stopped.

"Who are you?" a rhino, seemingly the leader.

"My name is not of importance, but what I'll be doing should be your concern."

"And what might be?" the rhino snorted.

The leader lifted his right paw.

"This!"

He balled his paw into a fist and all seven guards fell to the ground with a cut on their legs.

"Good work. Take the carts and take care of their wounds. Then move out. I'll watch the area from the canyon top. Tsuai come down and help Chun and the others and send your men to scout the way to the village.

…

"That was a good job you did there. We have enough supplies to hold out through the next weeks but keep scouting for more supplies winter is coming and we need enough resources to not starve during that time. Now put the supplies into the storage room and rest. The imperial scouts will be at the canyon soon and they'll probably come here to investigate."

_At the Jade Palace_

"Well done students." Master Shifu said.

"You have earned yourself the rest of the day off."

"Thank you, master!" they said.

They went into the kitchen and had their lunch. After lunch Po, Monkey and Crane went to the village to have noodles. Viper went to her room to take a nap. Tigress went back into the training hall, Amy followed her.

Tigress trained on the gauntlet of wooden warriors and Amy trained with the dummy delivering a series of roundhouse kicks then sent it with a quick elbow strike to the face. Then she sat down and watched Tigress. A couple of minutes later Amy got up and sat down by the sacred peach tree of heavenly wisdom and enjoyed the sight through her tiger eye.

"Nice view, isn't it?"

Amy spun around surprised.

"I see you didn't notice me coming. What's wrong Amy?" Tigress said.

She took a seat next to Amy.

"So what's the matter?"

"I don't know. I just feel so weird lately. I keep thinking of my brother and about what happened that night."

"I'm not going to say that I know what you're, because I don't. But I do have an idea of how you feel. I have lost my family as well, and sometimes I feel a hole in my heart just like you do. But instead of dreaming about the past, I dream of today. Master Oogway told me a saying once. Yesterday is history. Tomorrow is a mystery. But today is a gift, that's why they call it a present. I believe he tried to help me through my loneliness and I think it will help you too."

"Thank you Tigress. It really did help. At least a little bit."

Tigress looked at her and thought about the night Amy had described.

"Tigress?" Amy asked, ripping Tigress from her thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Could I ask a favor from you?"

"Sure." She said startled.

"You know… You remind of Yue and she always called me her sister. So… I guess what I'm asking is could we be sisters"

Tigress was dumbstruck for a moment. Then she looked into her Amy's' pleading eyes and sighed.

"Okay… We can be sister."

Amy was smiling over both ears then jumped up and hugged Tigress.

…

_At dinner in the kitchen_

"Order up!" Po said.

"Since when are you two so close to each other." Mantis said.

"Well." Tigress said.

"Amy asked me if I'd be her sister, as I sort of remind her of Yue."

"Didn't Yue call her sister, Amy?" Viper said.

"Yeah. And that's the reason why I hoped Tigress would become my sister and she did."

"Aaww… Isn't that cute. Tigress has a soft spot for Amy. Ha-ha." Mantis laughed.

Tigress gave him a deep growl.

"Students." Master Shifu said.

"We have a problem. There have been multiple robberies on supply convoys. From different countries. We have been asked to protect the next convoy. We have a week to meet up with the convoy. Our task is to protect the convoy until it hits the city of Zhongyang, which is the central city of China. We move out tomorrow first thing after breakfast. Now get some sleep."

Everyone got up and went to sleep.

_The next day in the kitchen_

"Good morning, everyone!" Master Shifu said.

"We will have breakfast and then, we pack. We leave as soon as everyone's ready."

The students nodded and Po put the bowls of noodles onto the table. After breakfast they packed the supplies they needed and waited at the main gate. Once they were assembled they headed off south. After two days of fast travelling they met up with a scout.

"Who are you?" the scout asked.

"I am Grandmaster Shifu of the jade Palace, and these are my students. The dragon warrior, the furious five and our latest addition Amy. We were asked to escort a convoy and to meet up with you. That is if you are the scout sent to meet us."

"I am. And I am happy to escort you to the convoy."

They headed off. After a few hours they crossed the border to the outer badlands. Soon they reached the town, from which the convoy should leave. They went into a big storage building and saw the caravan.

"Ahh welcome Master Shifu. I am thankful you could arrive on such a short notice." A rhino said.

He gestured them to a room and followed them. In the room they sat at a table and drank tea.

"So are there any questions, you would like to ask."

"Yes there are, but first who am I addressing?" Shifu said.

"Oh where are my manners. My name is Akuma Liang, but Akuma is just fine."

"Okay Akuma. First I'd like to have a map so you can show me our route and the spots where the ambushes happen."

"Right here."

Akuma got out a map with multiple crosses and lines on it, all leading through a canyon to the central city.

"All the ambushes happen in this canyon. We have to take this route as it is the shortest way to the central city. The only other way is the way around so we come to the city from the north instead of the south."

"And what do you transport exactly?"

"Mostly food, clothing and weapons. But the funny thing is, they never kill and only take food supplies."

"How big will the convoy be?"

"As we couldn't deliver anything in the last few months we are forced to have a convoy ten times the usual size. We are taking twenty wagons."

"How many men will be joining?"

"For each cart two pullers and four for protection. That makes a total of one hundred and twenty men. Including me you and your students one hundred and twenty nine men."

"And my final question, what will we be transporting?"

"We'll only be transporting food, as the central city is low on supplies we'll be leaving tomorrow first thing in the morning. I had quarters made ready for you. Let me show you to your rooms."

He got up and headed off to the back of the building where there were seven rooms next to each other.

"Thank you we'll be going to sleep now. We had a long journey and need to rest."

Akuma nodded and left.

The next morning Tigress woke up and heard noises coming from the next room. She got out of her room and went into the next room to investigate. She opened the door and saw Amy rolling around in her bed.

"Noooo!" Amy screamed.

She shot awake sitting up straight panting heavily. Tigress went up to her and hugged her tightly, trying to calm her. Amy hugged her back.

"They're dead" Amy cried into Tigress' shoulder.

"They're all dead."

"Hey sister." Tigress said soothing.

"Calm down. Everything is alright. Everything's all right."

Amy continued crying for several minutes, until she finally calmed down.

"Th… Thank you big sis… sister." she managed to say.

Tigress let go of Amy and sat with her.

"No problem. Did you have a bad dream?"

"I dreamed about my family."

_Amy's dreamscape_

We see a young Amy playing with her brother Rick. They both are laughing.

…

_Real world_

"And that's how it was every day, except when we were examined or taught. And then that night came."

Amy stopped talking and was looking aimlessly on the floor.

"It's okay sis. Just think of what I've said, don't let the past haunt your future."

Amy looked up and smiled.

"Students!" Shifu said from the outside.

"We will have breakfast and then we will prepare to leave."

The students came out of the room and had dumplings Po made. Then they went back into their rooms and packed up their belongings.

"Get ready men. We leave as soon as… Oh you're already set to go. Well then. Men we move out. Our first checkpoint is a small village near the canyon."

They headed out towards the first checkpoint. After a few days of walking the convoy had finally reached the checkpoint.

"We'll make camp here, to stock up our own supplies. Tomorrow we will reach the canyon." Akuma said.

Unknown to everyone, a tigress in a dark blue vest and black silk pants was watching and listening to the convoy. After the guards had gotten on their stations she left the city.

_At the tiger village_

"Boss! Boss! Good news."

The tigress ran into a building, located in the middle of the village.

"What is it, Tsuai?" the leader asked.

"Another convoy. With enough supplies to last us throughout the whole winter."

"That is indeed good news. How many wagons?"

"Twenty, sir. Heavily guarded though."

"How many men are guarding?"

"About one hundred and thirty."

"That is a problem, but we need those supplies. We'll attack in the safety of night. Get Chun and Luan-Lee."

"Him. But he isn't able to fight."

"Yes, he may be unable to fight due to lack of his leg, but he is our best tactician. Now go and get them here right now, time is running short."

Soon after the three tigers arrived in the house to discuss.

…

"Good." the leader said.

"Gather the men. We need sixty men

_At the checkpoint town_

"We come from four sides. Huy take fourteen archers. You too, Tsuai and Chun. I'll be leading the last party myself."

Each group went to their destination. Then they started the assault. Using the arrows with a paralyzing poison, they knocked out most off the guards and hid them. The leader lead his group to the convoy checking the contents of each wagon and marked the ones with the most food with a piece of charcoal. After marking eight wagons they proceeded towards the other groups to tell them to take the marked wagons. Each group took to wagons and started to leave the town.

"Halt." cried Akuma.

"We're under attack."

The students and Master Shifu immediately appeared from a house and got into there fighting stances.

"Protect the wagons!" the leader yelled.

"Attack!" Akuma cried.

He and the others charged at the thieves, but they were outnumbered and soon found themselves on the defensive. Mantis took out some of the bandits by striking nerve points but got caught by battle hammer, sending him flying away. Akuma rushed into a group of thieves knocking them all to the floor. But then he got struck by one of the tigers knocking him out cold. Po and Monkey fought back to back as they were surrounded. They soon grew exhausted of blocking and dodging such a multitude of attacks and collapsed on the ground. Viper, Tigress, Amy, Crane and Shifu fended off most attacks and dodged the rest. Each knocking out several tigers, once they came to close.

"Boss, we're taking to many casualties. What shall we do?" a tiger said.

"Put our fallen comrades onto the wagons and leave with them. Ones currently not fighting shall assist you. The rest will keep them busy. I will finish them personally!"

The tiger nodded and called to some other tigers to help him. They quickly gathered up their unconscious comrades and left. Meanwhile the leader had charged at the warriors. As he hasn't fought yet he attacked with high speed delivering many punches and kicks, of which most of them connected.

Crane and the others did their best to either block or dodge the strike but suddenly he felt a sharp pain coming from his chest. He looked down and saw the right paw, with its claws unsheathed, on his chest.

"Poison claw." The leader said.

He sheathed his claws and kicked Crane to the same spot, sending him away.

He tried to do the same with Shifu, but Shifu dodged it and kicked him against the chest. The leader spun around trying to hit Tigress with a roundhouse kick, but she blocked it. Amy had a glimpse on his back and her eyes grew wide in shock. She was so shocked she couldn't move and didn't notice the straight kick of the tiger leader coming at her. The kick connected right under her jaw sending her flying away.

"Oh no, Amy!" Tigress yelled.

"Tigress, concentrate." Shifu said turning towards Tigress.

Noticing the two were distracted the leader attacked again.

"Now let us try this again." He nearly whispered.

"Double poison claw" he yelled.

Tigress and Shifu both felt a sharp pain coming from their chest. They looked down and saw they both had a paw, with exposed claws on their chest. The leader kicked them both against the chest sending them flying against a wall. Then he left.

How'd you like it Review or tell me in a PM.

And if you have advice on anything tell me. There is no such thing as bad advice, only wrong interpretation. So please review.


	11. The rise of the rose tigers

Here's the next chapter. Sorry for the long wait. It just didn't want to end. Yes, it's my longest chapter yet. Hope you'll like it.

BTW I wanted to thank those who reviewed

AnimationUniverse2005

Synchronyzed Harmony

You guys were a real halp so far, reviewing telling me what to improve.

So thanks.

Now I think I forgot this in the previous chapters.

Disclaimer:

Yes I own Kung Fu Panda.

(WHACK)

"Owww... What was that for?"

Amy: You were lying.

Me: No I wasn't...

(WHACK)

Me: Owww Again what did I do?

Amy: You lied.

Me: Sheeeesh... What's with the girls today. Allways so aggressive.

(WHACK)

Amy: That was for insulting me.

Me: Alright, alright. I don't own KFP, only my own charachters, but boy do I wish I did.

Sorry for that got mixed up with the sites numbering system and the actual chapter.

My apologieze

**The rise of the rose tigers**

_At the checkpoint village_

"Warriors, warriors? Are you alright?" a child asked.

Amy looked around. She was in a big room filled with beds and soldiers. She sat up and saw her friends. She got up and walked towards them. As she approached them she noticed bruises on their chest. She went over to them and examined them more closely.

"Do you know what caused this?" a sheep asked.

Amy nodded and went back to her cloak and got out some herbs. Then she headed back to her friends. She asked the sheep for a bowl and a grinder. The sheep got what Amy asked for and watched Amy grind the herbs to a paste. Amy the claws of her right paw into the paste and struck the spots were her friends got struck by the tiger leader.

"What did you do to them? And what was it exactly that struck them down?" the sheep asked.

"Amy what happened to them" Viper asked.

"They got hit by an ancient technic only known to my family. 'The poison claw'. It has a similar effect as a nerve strike. The difference is that it also has a poisoning effect, coming from an enhanced flow of chi in the users paw. This is a very rare ability which mostly only members of my family. Bu bu bu but that can' be."

Amy fell to her knees and started to mumble.

"This can't be It just can't be."

She kept mumbling and crying. Viper slithered up to her and gave her a hug.

"Amy. Kshhh… Amy it's going to be all right."

Amy started to calm down.

"Ugh… What hit me?" Tigress asked.

"Huh? Amy, what's wrong?"

"She was explaining something when she suddenly broke together like this."

She went over to Amy and hugged her as well.

"Calm down sister. Calm down."

Amy regained her posture and breathed in deeply.

"Okay, thank you guys. It's just that that technic was executed perfectly. The user has to be one of my family. No one on earth knows that technic except my family. Which means my family is still alive." She said with more happiness in her voice.

"Oh but before I forget."

She got up and walked over to the nursing sheep.

"Excuse me, do you have any flying lotus herbs? I need them to complete the healing of the attack."

"Yes we do. But we don't have much of it. How much do we need anyway?"

"Not much" Amy replied.

"We need it for tea to wash the foreign chi out. We will need about five leaves. Where do you have them?"

"In the garden, but you'll have to look for them yourself, I need to see to the other patients."

"Do you want to come with me? Amy asked Viper and Tigress.

"Sure, why not?" they said.

The three girls headed towards the garden.

_At the tiger village_

"Boss!" Tsuai said.

Everything is stowed away. We are prepared for the winter. Boss? Boss, is everything okay?"

The tiger looked up startled.

"Yes? Good, good…. Errr… Tsuai, might I speak to you privately?"

Tsuai looked at him startled and nodded.

"Yeah Boss, no problem."

"Please call me Rick."

"Ooohhkaayy! What's wrong Bo… sorry I mean Rick?"

"Do you remember the young white tigress we battled at the convoy."

"You mean the one with the golden eyes, using that… bizarre style."

"Yes, that's the one. I don't know why, but I have a feeling that I have seen her before I just do not remember where? But I think she might be of importance to us, to our past. I think it might really be, HER! You may leave now, Tsuai. And please let nobody know of my thoughts. Not yet anyway… Good night."

He left the room and walked upstairs to a sleeping room.

_At the checkpoint village_

"Here drink this. It will wash out the foreign chi master."

Amy gave Shifu and the others that got struck by the poison claw.

"Ahhh…" Shifu sighed.

"Thank you Amy, but say, how did you know what to do to treat these injuries. I have never seen such an attack in all my time."

"It's an old technic of my family, the only way to use it, is to have the ability to control your own chi. Yet again this ability is very rare. It mostly stays in my family, only one in a million possessors of this ability is not a member of my family. And that is the reason why nearly no one knows about this kind of technic."

"Amy, are you smiling?" Po asked.

""I haven't seen that smile on you… ever!" Tigress said.

"Why are you smiling?" Mantis asked.

"Is it because we got kicked to oblivion?"

"No no, nothing like that. I'm smiling because there is a high possibility that my family still exists. I have closely watched the way the bandits attack, the fighting style is the one we got taught in our childhood. So I am hoping that I may see my family again."

"It is good that you have found some peace in yourself." Shifu said.

"Now let us have some rest. I presume we will continue our travel tomorrow."

They went back to their beds and went back to sleep.

The next day the eight warriors awoke. As usual they were up before the rest of the convoy troops. So they went outside to start the day off, with some meditation. Outside they saw Akuma.

"Ahh… Grandmaster Shifu. How are you on this fine morning?"

"Very good. So, Akuma, what are you doing out here at such an early hour, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Not at all. I was looking for tracks. We have to find these bandits. They cost my country too much. This is our fifteenth convoy and it's the only one still with more than half of its load. Which is surprising, but not my interest. What I'd really like to know is where these thieves live, so once I return to my king, I may lead an army there to capture them and put them to justice for their crimes."

"Track, you say? Then might I offer the assistance of my daughter and my latest student Amy. They have very good eyes and are able to spot nearly anything."

Akuma looked at the two felines and took a closer look at Amy.

"With all due of respect, Master Shifu. But the little one seems to be blind, how can she be of any help tracking the bandits?"

Amy stared at him. Then she activated her eye of the tiger. As the rhino turned back to her, he felt a cold shiver running up and down his spine.

"I may be blind, but that doesn't mean I cannot see." She said with a small amount of anger in her voice.

Akuma nodded.

"I appreciate your offer Master Shifu and I accept it. We will start immediately, if you approve."

Shifu nodded and gestured them to leave. After some time the three had searched the whole village and met back at the village center.

"Anything?" Akuma looked at the felines.

"We have four directions they came from."

"I and Amy checked the north, west and east entrances and found three set of tracks, leading around the village to a spot in the south. Where is Amy anyway?" Tigress said.

"I don't know. Anyway I checked the south and found the spot where they camped after following a set of tracks. I also took the liberty of counting the set of prints at the site. They came with about sixty men. And judging by the way they managed to take down so many of my men without anyone noticing, only leaves one suggestion open. They were highly trained and knew exactly what they had to do."

Amy came sprinting to them.

"Sorry I'm late. I found something interesting at their camp."

"What did you find, sis?" Tigress asked.

"Tracks."

"We already know there are tracks leading to the camp site." Akuma snorted.

"No not those. Think about it. What is missing in this puzzle? They came on foot and took out the majority of soldiers, right."

Tigress and Akuma nodded.

"And when they left the village, they took eight wagons. So what is missing?"

"The wagon tracks!" Tigress exclaimed.

"Exactly. I went back to the camp site and found those tracks. There faint because they were wiped away. But they didn't do a thorough job, so you still can see them. They go halfway around the village and then head south."

"Well done little one. It seems I have underestimated you. I apologies for that."

They headed back to Shifu and the others.

"So was your search a success?!" Po asked.

"Yes it was." Akuma said.

"Grandmaster Shifu, may I speak to you in private?"

Shifu looked at him and nodded. Then the two of them went to a small tea house to talk.

_With Amy and the others_

"So, what did you find?" Viper asked.

"We found the wagon tracks." Amy said.

"So where do they lead to?" Mantis asked.

"I still owe those guys a big bag of payback for whacking me with a hammer."

Amy and the others laughed, remembering the scene.

"They head south."

Amy and Tigress got holed by questions and answered them as good as possible.

_With Shifu and Akuma_

"So those are the results?" Shifu asked.

Akuma nodded.

"Yes. I would like to ask a favor of you. I would like you to pursue the thieves. I have to bring the remaining supplies to the central city. It would give the thieves less time to conceal their tracks, if you would follow them instead of me following them after I delivered the supplies."

"I see. I will head off to find the bandits but I ask of you not to hunt them after you delivered the supplies."

"I will do it. But I do not like the idea."

Shifu and Akuma returned to the other warriors.

"We leave at noon." Shifu said.

"Men! We move out at noon. Get your sorry behinds out of bed and gear up!" Akuma bellowed.

At noon the group headed south following the tacks of the thieves.

"Master Shifu." Amy said.

Shifu looked at her. They had been travelling for multiple hours now and he had noticed that she was in an inner conflict.

"Yes, Amy?" he replied.

"Master, I'd like to handle things with the bandits, because if they are my family I might be able to find out why they did what they did. Plus I may find out more details about my life before that day."

Shifu thought about what Amy said for a long time.

"If you insist, but we will accompany you and if things get out of hand we will strike back. Are we clear?"

Amy nodded. She was relieved that Shifu allowed her to handle the things ahead and she was certain to find answers to all the questions she had kept inside for all those years. Little did the warriors know that they were being watched by a scouting party from the tiger village.

"Go inform the boss. We have intruders inbound. I'll keep shadowing them." a female tiger said.

The other tigers nodded and sprinted of to their village.

_At the tiger village_

"Boss! Boss. We've got intruders inbound."

"What!?" the leader yelled.

"How many? It can't already be the kingdoms army."

"No it's not the kingdom's army. They're eight warriors. A monkey, a snake a red panda, a giant panda, a crane, a praying mantis and two female tigers. An orange one and a white cub."

"Hold on. Did you just say a white cub?"

The tiger nodded.

"All right dismissed. I want thirty warriors on the outside looking for the kingdom's army. If there are warriors coming the army can't be far behind. Search in the outer lands, but stay within eyesight of the mountain base. And where is Tsuai, she should be with you."

"She sent us here to inform you of the intruders. She said she'd keep on following the warriors to the village."

"Okay. Escort the supplies and the rest of the villagers to the mountain base. I will take care of these intruders personally."

'If it really is HER then I must see her with my own eyes' he thought.

"Oh and Chun. Where did you split up with Tsuai?"

"Just outside of the outer lands. With their current pace they should be her this evening, but I think they'll camp by the great river dividing the inner from the outer lands. If they do that they'll be here at noon tomorrow, at the latest."

"Good job. Now take the men and scout the outer lands and make sure you are not seen. We will call you back with the fireworks we scavenged from one of the convoys. Make sure to have a guard out at night to see it. If we haven't lit any fireworks in a week or sent scouts out to fetch you come to the village. Aggressive actions might be needed. Now go!"

_With Amy and the others_

Amy and the others had wandered through lush fields with high grasses. After some time they reached a huge river with slow flowing water.

"Amy, as you wished to handle the situation yourself, you will lead from here on out." Shifu said.

Amy nodded and scanned the area.

"On the other side is a good spot to camp. See that cave, it offers natural protection from the rain and wind. The river is full of fish. There is a flat rock over the cave, which is a good place for a guard. And the trees deliver enough firewood. So I guess we should make camp there."

The warriors crossed the river at a shallow spot not far from the cave and set up camp.

"Okay Amy we're here. So what shall we do now?"

"If I may order you around, master?"

"You lead from here on out. You do what you think is best for the groups survival."

Amy nodded and started to give everyone a task to do.

"Po you're cooking. Mantis and Monkey, you two gather wood and get the fire started. Crane, watch the area from the sky, as long as we still have daylight. Master Shifu will help you guarding. You just have to sit on the rock and wait for Crane to signal you, if there's anything suspicious going on. Viper could you catch some fish, our supplies are running low."

The masters did what Amy told them.

"And what should I do little sister?" Tigress asked.

"You will take the night watch with me as we both have the best eyes. Now rest the night will take much of our energy and we still have a way to go to the base."

Tigress was astonished about Amy's skills as a leader. She decided to talk with Shifu. She stepped out of the cave and jumped on to the platform above where Shifu was meditating.

"What is it Tigress?"

"Master, I noticed Amy had many skills as a leader and I was wondering why you had her lead."

"I had her lead because like you, I saw potential as a leader in her. And also because she asked me to do so, as it is a personal issue for her. Do you remember the day she came to the Jade Palace? What did she do? Did she attack you on sight? Did she kill you once she had the chance? No she paralyzed you because you attacked her. She doesn't want to fight? She has already proven herself as leader, not to us but to those she protected. And when she fights she never goes for the kill. This and her passion and love towards freedom are the main aspects of a good leader. I let her lead to show her that she is ready to be a leader. And I say this with the knowledge that you will not tell her. I am planning to announce her as Master at the festival of spring in a few months' time. I trust you won't say a word to her about what I just told you."

Tigress nodded and jumped back down. The sun was halfway across the horizon. Crane came back from his patrol. Po had cooked the fish viper had caught. Then it was time for the night watch. Amy and Tigress took a seat on the platform over the cave. They talked about how Amy became who she was and Tigress complimented her on her leadership skills. Suddenly Amy heard a sound coming from a nearby tree. Her ears twitched as she tried to identify the source. When her ears didn't do the job she put her paws on the platforms surface and felt for vibrations. Tigress noticed this and looked around.

"What is it, Amy? What do you sense?"

"A tigress, on a tree nearby, probably six years older than me."

"What shall we do, sis?"

"You flank her and come from behind. Try to not be too cautious. Drive her here. I'll head for the spot by the river where we crossed. She'll come to me and hide near my position. You just walk by and go back here, but have an eye out for me. I don't know if she's armed." Amy whispered.

Tigress flanked the hiding tigress, trying to not be too quiet. Amy had moved to the spot by the river and took a few sips of water, while feeling for the tigers vibrations. Soon she felt the tigress approaching and hide a few paces away from her. Tigress played her role as unknowing guard and just walked by and headed back to the platform and watched what Amy will do. Amy had taken another few sips of water and stood back up. She made sure to pass the tigress at a far enough distance to not arouse any suspicion, yet close enough to be able to strike at any time.

"I know you're there." She said.

"Stop hiding and show yourself."

The tigress didn't move.

Amy walked up to her cautiously and repeated what she had said. Suddenly the tigress darted towards her, tackling her to the ground.

"What are you doing on our land, intruder?" the tigress hissed.

Amy recovered quickly and activated her tiger eye and through the tigress off of her. On her feet she got into her fighting pose.

"I am looking for a group of thieves, who took supplies from a convoy I was escorting." Amy snarled back.

The tigress launched herself at Amy. She delivered a series of punches and kicks, which Amy mostly dodged.

"Ahh… my leg!" Amy exclaimed.

Amy was unable to stand on both of her feet, so she had to balance herself on one. The tigress through a fist at her but Amy dodged it and delivered a nerve strike to stun her opponent. Stunned the tigress fell to the ground. Amy quickly checked her leg gave it a quick jab with her outstretched paw and was able to move it again. Then she picked up the tigress and carried her to the platform where Tigress was waiting.

"You found her. Nicely done. Now what to do with her?"

"She won't endanger her family. I saw it in her eyes. We have to convince her that we mean her no harm."

"How about letting me move again!" the tigress spat out.

"If you don't run away. I will do it." Amy said and jabbed the tiger's stomach region.

"Ahhh…" the tigress exclaimed.

"Now how about some answers Tigress said sternly.

"It is rude to ask for someone's name without introducing oneself first." the tigress snarled.

"Fine then." Tigress sighed.

"I am Master Tigress of the Jade Palace.

"And my name is Amy. I am a student at the Jade Palace."

"Did you say your name was Amy?"

Amy nodded.

"I… I can't believe it. Amy where do you come from?" the tigress said excited.

"I do not know anymore. The only bits I remember about my home is that it was destroyed about ten years ago by a bunch of mercenaries."

"By the gods, Amy, it really is you!" the tigress laughed.

Amy and Tigress looked startled at each other.

"What do you mean it's really me?" Amy asked the tigress.

"You are a member of my family. You are part of the rose tigers. Keepers of the tiger secret."

Amy held her head. Too many memories were flooding her mind at the same time. She felt dizzy.

"Hey! Hey, sis. Snap out of it."

"Huh. Oh… Sorry. So you know who I am now tell us who you are."

"My name is Tsuai."

"Tsu… Tsu… Tsuai? That can't be. You couldn't possibly be the side branch girlfriend of my brother?"

"Fiancée actually, but yes, that would be me. I can't believe it's actually you. I mean Rick told me about…"

"Wait did you just say Rick? Does that mean my brother is still alive and getting married?"

"He is. In fact he actually is our leader and the one who…"

"Let me fly across the village."

"Yeah, but try not being too mad at him. He only did what he had to do to protect his family."

"I know and I don't really mind that. All I care about is that my brother is still alive."

"I'll give you two some time to catch up on everything." Tigress said.

She jumped down and sat at the campfire.

"Sounds like we have a guest." someone said behind her.

Tigress spun around and saw master Shifu.

"Indeed. An old friend of Amy was spying on us. We managed to catch her and now Amy is sort of interrogating her."

"I see… And what do you think, Tigress. Is Amy living up to her challenge?"

"She certainly is, master. After all she was the one to come up with the strategy to catch her."

Tigress told her master about how Amy discovered the spy and about the strategy.

The next day was colder than the ones before. You could feel the winter approaching. Amy and Tsuai had been talking all night, but they weren't tired at all. Both of them were too excited to see how Amy's brother, Rick would react.

"Who's this?" Viper asked.

"An old friend." Amy said.

"Guys, this is Tsuai. She was one of my closest friends when I was small and now she's engaged with my brother."

"Hey, congrats too you." Mantis said.

"I hope you'll be happy." Monkey smiled.

"Now that that is done. By the way, congratulations. Tsuai, you seem to know these lands. Would you take us to your home the quickest way?" Shifu said.

"Sure, no problem." Tsuai replied.

"The quickest way to our village is to head straight to that mountain. If we move fast, we will arrive in the early afternoon."

"Then let's move out." Amy said.

"Tsuai, would you lead the way?"

And then they moved.

_At the tiger village_

"Boss, all the supplies are in the storage cavern. And the villagers are in the living chambers. Are you sure you don't want any back-up."

"No. I'll be able to handle a few kingdom scouts. But tell me have you seen them?"

"They're on their way here as we speak. Tsuai is leading them."

"What!? That can't be good."

"But Boss, it seems to me that she is guiding them by her own free will."

"Okay. None the less the plan stays the same. Guard all entrances, I'll take care of the intruders."

_With Amy and the others_

"The village is just behind that rise." Tsuai said.

"We'll stop at the top to check the surroundings, and then we enter the village." Amy said.

On the rise the group saw a small village with simple houses at the foot of the mountain. It was surrounded by a wall of tree trunks.

"This is it."

"Crane, fly over us and check the surroundings."

Crane swooped into the air. After a while he landed next to Amy.

"Nothing in sight. The village is abandoned."

Amy looked at Tsuai questioningly.

"Rick probably sent them all inside the mountain. That's our secret base. It has a small river providing water and fish to eat. Near the top is a big cave where the heads of our family are. Shall we go then?"

The group walked towards the village.

"Halt. What do you want of this village?" a voice bellowed.

"Rick, you can come out. They mean us no harm."

"Fine then."

Out of the shadows appeared a tiger he wore black silk pants and a black sleeveless vest. On his back was a white rose pattern crest.

"Tsuai. I presume you aren't captured." "No not at all. You're not going to believe who this is."

"I probably won't and right now I do not care. Tsuai, you know the ways of our clan. Even if they don't mean us no harm, they still are intruders. And our customs dictate that one of them fights for their freedom."

"What does he mean Tsuai?" Shifu asked.

"It means one of us has to fight him, if we were to leave here alive. This is the way of my family. Intruders have the right to leave our lands, but only if they prove themselves worthy." Amy said before Tsuai could answer.

"So who will fight?" Po asked.

"I will. This is my job. I'm the leader, which means I am responsible for you and your wellbeing. Who do I fight, Tsuai?"

"Him!"

She pointed to the tiger.

"If you have chosen your fighter follow me."

The tiger walked off and led them to a big square. The group followed him.

"Viewers stay out of the square and out of the fight. No lethal blows. Those are the rules. Now get into your fighting pose."

The tiger got into his pose. A slight crouch and his arms stretched out to his sides pointing downwards. The underside of his paws pointing towards Amy. Amy got into her fighting pose and activated her tiger eye.

"Nice trick. But changing your eye color isn't going to help you fight."

The two tigers charged at each other. The leader started of the battle with a barrage of punches. Placing Amy on the defense. Amy tried to land some punches but they were mostly blocked. Amy delivered an upward kick to her opponent's jaw. Letting him hit the ground hard. The tiger immediately jumped back to his feet. He jump kicked Amy sending sending her skidding away. Amy recovered and dodged a roundhouse kick just in time. The tiger swung his left to Amy's head. Amy blocked the fist. This is what the leader had hoped for, as the block left her vulnerable.

"This ends now!" the tiger said.

"Poison claw!"

Amy moved quickly dodging the attack just instants before it connected. She spun around delivering an elbow across her opponents face. She jumped away and sprinted back towards him tackling him to the ground. Once he hit the floor Amy delivered several quick strikes to her opponents limbs.

"It's over, Admit defeat she said, breathing heavily.

""I am beaten, I surrender."

Amy released his limbs and helped him up.

"Now that you have gotten your beating, can we please act civilized now?" Tsuai half shouted.

"You know that what I did is our way…"

"But that's your sister, whom you nearly poisoned with your chi."

"Wait… Did you just say "sister"?"

"Yeah. And now don't be so rude to our guests and introduce yourself."

"Fine…" he sighed.

"I am the leader of this village and of this clan. My name is Rick."

"I am master Shifu of the Jade Palace. I presume you already know Tsuai. And these are my students."

"I'm the dragon warrior Po."

"My name is Crane."

"Monkey. Nice to meet you."

"The name's Mantis."

"Tigress."

"I'm Viper."

"And my name is Amy. Nice seeing you again, big brother."

"Amy. I am so sorry for what happened. I didn't recognize you. I thought you were dead. Where have you been? And… And… Oh come here."

He pulled Amy into a tight hug and whispered how sorry he was to leave her behind.

"Don't be sorry. You just followed our ways."

"Come with me we shall hold a feast and then you can tell me where by the heavens you have been all this time."

They went inside the mountain. The warriors were amazed about the whole system of tunnels and caves. After the tour Rick showed them a cave with sleeping matts in. They should rest until the feast.

The feast was ready and Rick went to the warriors to wake them. The feast was small with food and music. Amy told her brother everything that had occurred since that night.

"It seems that you had a good time without me. I am sorry I didn't get to the cave sooner. I had to wait them out before I could fetch you and when I got to the cave you weren't there. As it had rained the night before I couldn't see any tracks. I looked inside the cave and you were gone. I assumed the worst…"

"Don't beat yourself up about it. Everything worked out fine."

"When did you say you were leaving master Shifu?" Tsuai asked.

"Well our mission was to locate the thieves and to make sure they don't do it anymore. We will leave first thing tomorrow."

"So you won't be around for our wedding?"

"We are sorry and we congratulate you but we have to get back to the Valley of Peace."

"By the way Rick." Amy said.

"If you are marrying Tsuai, doesn't that mean you have to resign from your position as head of clan."

"Yes, but we asked the clan and they said it would be okay with them, even if it is against our customs. But now that we know you live the clan falls to your responsibilities."

"Wait a moment. I don't have the rights to be head of our clan. I mean…"

"You have the rights you need and more:

You're loyal, disciplined and caring.

You are a member of the main branch and you have already proven yourself as a leader."

"Fine, but first you will repay everyone you have stolen from, at least apologize to them."

"I will do it. Now go to bed, you have a long journey ahead of you."

Amy and the others went to the cave and got to bed. In the night Rick was ai the big cave looking down at the lands he had ruled.

"It probably was a hard day for you." Master Shifu said.

"It has been indeed. How can I help you master Shifu?"

"Actually I came to help you. Amy was a good student even though I didn't teach her most of what she knows, but that's not the reason I came."

"It's not?"

"No. I came here to tell you that I have noticed you still hold a grudge against yourself. You think it's your fault Amy became who she is. I'm meaning to tell you that Amy is the person she is today not just because you left her in that cave. No, she is who she is because of the decisions she made. You left her in the cave to protect her, nothing more. It's not your fault."

"Thank you. I guess I needed that. I just hope Amy isn't angry with me."

"I can assure you she is not. Now it would be wise to get some sleep too. I don't think you would want to miss your sister's departure."

Shifu turned and walked back to the sleeping cave. Just before the tunnel he stopped and turned around.

"By the way, I am offering you to move to the Valley of Peace. Amy would be very happy about it. Oh and I will be announcing her as a master at the spring festival. I will send Zeng, our best messenger here once we arrive. I hope you'll have forgiven yourself by then."

Shifu turned and rejoined his students in their cavern.

The next day was beautiful. Everyone from Amy's clan was there to see her departure. After all good byes were said the group headed of towards the valley of peace.

That was it hope you liked it. See ya soon.


	12. The spring festival pt 1

Here it is. Hope you like please review and or give advice.

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Kung Fu Panda, only my own charachters.

**The spring festival**

_At the Valley of Peace_

„Thank you, Zhen." Master Shifu said.

Zhen had brought him a letter.

_Dear master Shifu,_

_I accept your offer to come to the Valley of Peace. Also I am glad that you have made the arrangements with your local orphanage._

_I would also like to thank you for inviting me to be part of such a ceremony. I'm too sharing your point of view on the importance of my attending to my little sister's ceremony._

_We will be arriving shortly before the spring festival._

_Also I would like to put down the request that Amy is to stay at the palace until the festival to make sure she will be very surprised._

_We shall meet soon,_

_Yue, leader of the scouting party._

Shifu smiled at himself and went outside. Tigress and Viper were sparring on the courtyard, as soon as they spotted Shifu they stopped.

"And, is she coming?" Viper asked excitedly.

"She is on her way, but she said not to tell Amy. Now get the others. I have two more tasks to give to you, if your plan shall succeed. Meet me in the kitchen. By the way, where is Amy?"

"Since we came back her training has intensified. She is on the verge of over doing it."

"I see. You get the others and I'll take care of Amy."

The two set off after bowing to get Po and the rest of their friends. Shifu walked into the training hall to look for Amy. He saw her dancing around the flames of the field of fiery death. He could see that she was very close to crossing her limits. He cleared his throat loudly, catching Amy's attention. She jumped off of the field and landed in a slight crouch next to him.

"Hello, master." She said panting.

"What can I do for you?"

"First you could stop your training for the day. You have already reached your limits, if you train any more you'll do more damage than good."

He looked into Amy's eyes.

"Why are you so keen on pushing yourself beyond your limits?"

Amy didn't answer.

"If you have a problem you know you can always tell me, but you know as well as I do, that I can't help you if you don't tell me what you have on your mind."

Amy sighed and then slowly looked up at her master.

"It's just that I feel I'm not doing any progress at all. And now I have been announced leader of my family. Unofficially yes, but still I now am responsible for my whole clan and if I'm not strong enough, I won't be able to protect them."

Shifu looked at her and he sensed she was putting herself into a position where she shouldn't be.

"Amy." he said soothingly.

"You know you can't be the best you can be, if you keep on pushing yourself without letting your body, mind and soul rest. I know how you feel and it is important that you give yourself a break, otherwise you will not be able to do anything."

He paused to look at the young tigress.

"Believe me when I say, that you will be surprised at your advance once you allow yourself to rest. I want you to go to the bathhouse and relax. Then have some food and go to sleep. Tomorrow I will be proving to you, that you already are far much further than you think."

Amy nodded and walked off towards the bathhouse. Inside she took of her clothes and got into the steaming water. She sighed as she felt her muscles relax in the warmth. She closed her eyes and let the hot springs give her body the energy back, it had lost during her long and hard training sessions.

_In the kitchen_

"Students, as you know, I am planning on announcing Amy as a master in a weeks' time at the spring festival. Now Tigress and Viper suggested that we should gather up some of the people she met during her travels. I have already received word from her best friend from her orphanage camp that they are coming here to settle down for a bit. But we still need to find three more groups of people. One we need to find her family. They probably are wandering the lands apologizing to the people that suffered because of their actions. Two we need to find the lion couple, who treated her when she got injured, fighting for their home. And three and most difficult to accomplish is finding Him, the Raptor. Any questions?"

"Yes, how in the heavens are we going to find a guy who literally is a shadow in a black forest?" Mantis asked.

"You don't…"

"We let him find us." Tigress said, finishing Shifu's sentence.

"Exactly. Now Tigress and Monkey you look for the Raptor. I have had our best spies and most experienced travelers working together to locate his forests. The closest is south of here, just two days away from here. Viper and Mantis you go to the lion couple. From what Amy told us, I am certain that they live in the old cliff village. If you hurry you can make the trip in three days. Now Crane and Po, you have the most important task. You have to find Amy's family and bring them here before the festival. You leave as soon as you are ready. In the mean time I will prepare Amy for the ceremony. Now, please prepare for your journeys."

The masters left the kitchen to pack. Shortly after that they left hoping to be successful.

Amy had finally finished her bath, dried off and went to the kitchen. She saw some dumplings on the table and looked around for whom they might belong. She didn't see anyone so she sat down and ate them. After dinner she went to her room to sleep. Meanwhile the masters took off to find their targets.

The next day Amy woke up to the gong.

"Good morning, master." she said.

"Good morning Amy." Shifu replied.

"Have breakfast and meet me in the training hall once you are finished."

Amy nodded and went to the kitchen. After finishing her breakfast she walked to the training hall. Master Shifu greeted her.

"Ahh… Amy. For the following week, I will personally train you. And at the spring festival there will be a surprise for you. Depending on how good you have done in the next five days. Now go through the training course and show me your advances."

Amy walked over to the clubs of instant oblivion and jumped in. She balanced on the spiral logs as good as she could while avoiding the clubs. She kept dodging them and walked towards the end of the course. She had nearly reached the end but got cut off by a swinging club. She backed away a bit to regain her footing and jumped to the end. Shifu looked at her acknowledging.

She now was at the course Monkey uses to train. She jumped in and swung around. Flying through the air flipping around the rings and their talons. Minutes later she jumped off of a ring and landed in front of the next practicing object. The jade tortoise of wisdom. Amy jumped on top of it and started to walk around. She still had a difficult time trying not to lose her balance, but she managed to keep it for three laps around the tortoise's ridge. After finishing her third lap she jumped towards the gauntlet of wooden warriors. Shifu was impressed with her advance.

Amy looked at the field of spiked, wooden training dummies and took a deep breath. She stepped in to the gauntlet, nervous, cautious not to trigger the chain reaction. After passing three dummies Amy spun around hitting a dummy on his upper part, tethering it from it's joint. The wooden piece flew away hitting a dummy with enough force to start the chain. Amy reacted quickly, activating her tiger eye. She observed the movements and slowly walked towards the field of fiery death. After a couple of more minutes she stepped onto the field of fiery death. Shifu raised his eyebrows in amazement.

On the field of fiery death Amy felt more comfortable. She felt the vibrations of the flames coming up and danced around them. She continued to dodge the flaming pillars. Minutes later she was on the other side of the course.

"Very good." Master Shifu complimented her.

"You have raised your endurance to an amazing level. You have done a lot of work today. We will meditate after lunch."

Amy nodded and walked to the kitchen. After lunch Amy met Shifu in the courtyard in front of the hall of warriors. She sat down and closed her eyes.

_With Po and Crane_

"Hey Crane." Po panted heavily.

"Do you see them yet?"

"No not yet."

They had been travelling fifteen hours flat trying to find Amy's family. They didn't find them at the mountain so they searched for tracks. After a while they spotted tracks of many tigers and followed them.

"You know what?" Po yelled.

"What?"

"It's getting to dark. We have to make camp here for the night. We'll continue tomorrow."

"Okay I'll come down after a gave the area swift search for bandits."

"Okay…"

_With Tigress and Monkey_

"So Tigress… What do you think we should do now?"

"Well, if the legend Amy told us is true, we just have to hope he is here and that he will not judge us for intruding in his lands."

"But isn't it a bit cruel… I mean we're only messengers."

"Even if so, the legend says he kills any intruder."

"I don't think I should like this but I am glad that you are here with me. After all you are the toughest of us all."

"Maybe… But we have to follow orders. This still is a mission and I intend to accomplish it. But it is getting dark, let's make camp here."

They gathered up wood and lit a fire. They sat there and talked. After a couple of hours Monkey got sleepy and lay down to sleep. Shortly after that Tigress felt like she was being watched. She grew more cautious and soon spotted two brown eyes watching her. She decided to go to sleep and let the figure come to her. After a couple of hours the figure slowly crept forwards, the fire had died out and it was getting difficult to see. The figure crept closer. Once he was close enough, Tigress jumped over him, grabbed him by the neck, swiped him onto the ground and prepared to strike. Suddenly her paw was being held.

"So I hear a friend of mine is being announced master."

Tigress managed to turn her head to see large canines her eyes widened immediately.

"Are you really him?"

"If you mean, that I am the Raptor, then you are correct. Now lower your fist."

Tigress slowly lowered her fist and released the figure. Daozei and the figure sat down and took of their hoods. Tigress went over to Monkey and woke him up.

"Who's this?" Monkey asked.

"I am Daozei. And this guy is…"

He gave the tiger cub next to him a push on the shoulder.

"My name is Yan-Zhu. I am the last member of the rose tiger clan, keepers of the tiger's secret." The tiger cub said quiet, but proudly.

"The rose tiger, isn't that the name of Amy's family?" Monkey asked Tigress under his breath.

"I am… Well, I… Don't know how to put this… But your family still exists. In fact, one is having the honor of being announced a master of the Jade Palace at the end of the week at the spring festival."

"And what is her name anyway?" Yan-Zhu asked curiously.

"Her name is Amy."

"Amy… "

"Amy… You mean the Leader's daughter. The little white one with blue eyes and not able to see. Really? I can' believe it. This is a dream come true."

"How come?"

"Well I kind of always liked her really much. I always admired her for not giving in no matter what. She always was the one to tell anything, she'd keep a secret and take it to her grave. Not only was she the most trustworthy in our clan, but she was the most helping too. I remember how her father was constantly looking for her throughout the entire village. She always was on the move helping out at every end of the village.

And then I overheard a conversation between my father and our leader. My father said he noticed my liking towards his daughter and he wanted to ask him for the hand of his daughter in my place as I was too young. Her father thought shortly and agreed. Then he declared we were to get married when we reached the age of thirteen.

During the next months I grew closer to her and eventually I fell in love. And when that day occurred, I thought I lost her forever."

He looked down with tears in his eyes."

"Well I hope you'll come with us once we told you the message we were sent to deliver, but first one more thing. Her brother live to and many others as well."

Yan-Zhu looked up, but didn't find his voice.

"So what message do you bring? It must be important if you are willing to sacrifice yourself for its delivery."

"We are bringing an invitation to the ceremony of announcement to master. The student to be announced master is Amy. I believe you know her."

"I do." Daozei said.

"So she actually did it. Unbelievable. She has accomplished so much at such a young age. And of course I will attend to the ceremony, if you wish we can leave tomorrow."

"Aren't you worried someone would step into your lands?" Monkey asked.

"Not at all. People are too scared to come. So even if I am not her they won't pass them. Now I suggest it would be wise to get some rest."

The laid down and went to sleep.

_With Viper and Mantis_

After three days of travelling, Viper and Mantis had arrived at the cliff town. They entered it and started to look for the house of the lion couple. They walked through the village when they heard noises coming from the opposite side of a building. They quickly got to the other side to see a crocodile defending himself against a group of crocodile bandits. He charged at the group swung his sword and knocked two of the bandits out. Then he stepped back and got into a defensive position. The two remaining bandits charged at him, but their blows got deflected. The single croc gave the two attackers each one last kick and they hurried away.

"We'll get you someday!" they cried.

"And then you will pay for your treason."

The crocodile just breathed out of his nose making a snorting sound. He turned around to walk back inside and noticed the two masters standing there.

"Greetings strangers." the crocodile smiled.

"Can I assist you by anything?"

"Yes, that would be nice." Viper replied kindly.

"We are looking for two lions. They're both doctors and should be living here in this town. Do you know where we can find them?"

The crocodile grew tense at this question and drew his sword.

"Why do you want to know? Who are you and what do you want from those people?"

He looked at them with dead eyes. No doubt he had killed before and he probably would do it again.

"We are Master Mantis and Master Viper from the Jade Palace." Viper said calmly.

"We are here to deliver a message to the doctors."

"What is going on out here?" a lioness asked as she came outside onto the road.

"Mi-Kah-Li explain. Who are these people and what were those bandits doing here again. You told us you quit. Why do they keep coming? And why is your weapon poised?"

The crocodile sheathed his sword.

"They say they are Masters from the Jade Palace and that they are messengers. My weapon was poised because I was acting out of instinct. And the bandits keep coming to kill me. I am truthfully sorry for this. I apologize."

He bowed at the two masters and then at the lioness.

"Okay now get back inside. My husband has to have a look a that scar you got the other week. And you two."

She turned towards the two masters and talked more warmly.

"Do come in. If you have a message from Grandmaster Shifu my husband and I would like to hear it."

The masters went inside following the lioness into the kitchen. Soon after that a lion came in with Mi-Kah-Li. They sat down and waited for Viper and Mantis to begin.

"So what message is it that you are delivering?" the lioness asked.

"We were sent here by our master. He invites you to the ceremony of announcement to master for our latest member Amy."

The lions looked surprised at each other. The crocodile was startled too.

"Did you just say Amy?" the lioness asked curiously.

"Yes. That is also the reason we were sent. You see Amy told us her story and about her travels. She told us about you and our master decided it would only be polite to invite you to the ceremony, as you have helped her."

"So she really found her spot in the world." the lion said.

"Way to go kid." the crocodile sighed.

"Of course we will come. It's not like we have to stay here. We don't have anything to do anyway, because of that new hospital. So we will leave as soon as possible."

"So we leave tomorrow, but we will have to hurry." Mantis said.

"We have to be back in two days."

"The Jade Palace…" Mi-Kah-Li mumbled.

"There is an old smuggler route in the area leading to your home valley. If we took that we will have the journey done in not even a day."

"So it's settled. We leave here tomorrow at noon. Now let us eat."

With that the lions stood up and started preparing a quick meal.

_With Po and Crane_

"Hey Po!" Crane called down.

"I found them. They're about to hours in front of us, if we hurry we'll catch up with them before noon."

Po cheered and started running towards the tigers. Three hours later they caught up to them.

"Crane, (pant) your judging is, (pant) horrible."

They were sitting down with the head tigers and were drinking tea.

"So Dragon Warrior, what brings you to me?" Rick asked.

Po took a deep breath and calmed down.

"We were sent here by master Shifu. We are to invite you to the announcement ceremony, where your sister will be announced master. Our master is hoping to see you at the ceremony."

"Is it already spring?" Rick exclaimed.

"Of course we will go, all of us. She is our leader after all. When do we have to be there?"

"In just about one and a half days."

"Then we should get moving, if we are to make it in time."

The group started to jog to the Valley of Peace. Much to Po's dismay, but he did his best to keep on running.

_At the Valley of Peace_

The next day was warm, too warm for a goose to be standing in the sun. But Zhen had his orders and he would follow them. He had already given the architects plans for an expansion of the village and now he was waiting for the masters and the orphanage camp. A couple of more minutes passed and he saw a large group animals making their way to the village.

"You must be the orphanage camp. Please follow me. We have rooms prepared."

"Thank you." a black female panther said.

They went to the orphanage.

"Where are the orphans?" the panther asked.

"Well, to be honest. You are the first orphans to be in the village for about two weeks. Master Shifu had made arrangements that this will be your home until the festival. Now excuse me, I have to meet the others."

And he waddled back to meet the masters, who had already met on the way and were wait for him to pick them up. He brought them to the orphanage and the masters continued towards the palace to see Shifu. At the palace they saw Amy sparring with him. They stopped and watched. Amy was panting heavily and Shifu was starting to get exhausted himself. Amy charged at him. Delivering tons of punches, which all missed. Shifu then fired back a powerful kick to Amy's jaw but he was grabbed by the foot and flung across the yard. Shifu got up and charged. Amy was standing still. She had crossed her arms over her chest. Then she stretched them upwards and let them fall down along her sides at a slow rate. Shifu was startled by this attack and stopped his charge. Suddenly Amy had eight more arms. He charged again. Amy saw Shifu attack and prepared herself.

"Mystical dragon strike." She whispered.

She struck her two original arms out in front of her and sent her other eight arms flying forward. Shifu couldn't dodge in time and got struck by all eight fists. He fell to the ground panting heavily. Amy collapsed immediately after him to her hands and knees. Slowly she got back to her feet.

"That was an extraordinary attack. You surely are ready."

Amy looked confused.

"Congratulations Amy." the masters cheered.

"We knew you could do it."

"Err… Guys, what's going on?"

"Amy, you are going to be announced master at the festival."

"What? And you didn't tell me. That's not nice. You should've told me."

"We know but it was meant as a surprise."

"Now Amy go and relax." Shifu said.

"I am certain tomorrow will be an exciting day for you."

Amy went to the bath house to relax. Tigress and Viper followed her. In the water the three warriors sighed as they felt their muscles relax.

"So what do you guys have planned for me tomorrow?" Amy asked.

"Well nothing much. As it's the day of the spring festival we don't have training." Tigress said.

"We could go shopping. You really do need a new outfit."

"Yeah, Shifu will be expecting our best behavior and clothes."

"But I only have these. And they were a present so I don't really want to take them off and dump them in a corner, that would be rude."

"Yeah but it's only one day" Tigress encouraged.

"And I do understand that you don't really like the idea. I'm not exactly into shopping trips myself. But I know Shifu and he will expect you to wear nice clothes, appropriate for such an occasion."

"Tigress is right, you know. And we could go to the spar at the north side of the village I hear it's very good."

Amy sighed as she noticed her friends won't back down.

"Come on, it'll be a girls day out." Viper said.

"Fine, you win."

And the masters laughed.

_With Shifu_

Shifu was at the orphanage. He was going to tell the visitors about the plan his students came up with.

"So the plan is to stay out of sight until the ceremony?" Mi-Kah-Li asked.

"Yes, Amy will have the surprise of her life. Are there any further questions? No good. Miss Yue, could I speak with you Miss Yami and Miss Brown in private."

The three caretakers nodded and followed him to a room.

"I was wandering," Shifu began.

"If you were interested on staying here in the valley. You see we don't have many orphans and do have many families who'd love to have children. Amy would probably be very happy if you were to stay here."

The three caretakers looked at each other.

"Well we are getting a bit old to wander the lands, I think it would be a splendid idea to stay." Miss Yami said.

"I agree." Miss Brown said.

"So do I." Yue added.

"I also think Amy will kill us if she finds out we were called here and didn't tell her."

They laughed and Shifu walked back to the palace.

There you have it chapter twelve. Review please and I am allways open for any kind of advice hint and or suggestions.


	13. The spring festival pt 2

Here it is guys. Chapter thirteen. I hope you'll enjoy it. But before you read a little warning. I am not the most romantic guy so don't kill me if what I wrote is a total mess. Also I added a song into this chapter and I would appreciate any advice you can give me concernining songfictions. Anyway read enjoy and review.

**The Spring festival pt. 2**

Amy awoke the next day at sunrise. She slowly walked into the training hall. She stepped onto the field of fiery death and started to dodge the flaming pillars.

"We aren't supposed to be training today, sis."

Amy spun around and saw Tigress lean against the door. She jumped out of the course and looked at her.

"I know. I'm just so nervous. I mean I'll be a master by tomorrow. That's a huge step and I don't know if I am up to the challenge."

"Sis, you know you're up to that. I mean you have proven yourself worthy at the very beginning of our last mission. The way, you analyzed the surroundings. And the strategy you came up with to capture Tsuai. And what really impressed me was that you stood up to your brother, not out of revenge but to keep us out of harm's way."

"I guess you're right." Amy sighed.

"Hey you guys are already up." Viper said appearing out of nowhere.

"Can we leave? I mean are you guys ready?"

The two tigers looked at each other and nodded. They went down the thousand steps and entered the village. In the village they looked for a tailor. After a couple of minutes the found a sewing shop. They entered it and looked for the owner.

"Ahh… Welcome Masters. What can I do for you?" the goat asked.

"My friend needs a new outfit for the ceremony this evening." Viper said, pointing her tail at Amy.

"I see. Well, what would you like?" she asked Amy.

"Nothing to fancy." Amy said.

"Something simple and comfortable. Something like this."

She pointed at herself.

"I like this. The thing is that it is a bit worn out."

"Okay. And what about the colors?"

"I think I'm going to go for black. It's simple, plain and it's good to blend into your surroundings." Amy grinned.

"Fine then. I'll get your sizes and we should be done in an hour."

After the measurements were done the goat started her work. After an hour Amy stood in her new black pants and her new black sleeveless vest. Tigress and Viper looked at her with half open.

"You look beautiful." Viper gasped.

"Thank you."

"I'll send someone to pick the clothes up." Tigress said.

"You go ahead to the spar, I 'll be right behind you."

She watched her friends leave. Then she turned to the goat.

"Could you make another outfit for her? White pants and a whit vest with this on the back."

She handed the goat a shredded piece of cloth.

"The crest should be black."

The goat had a look at the cloth.

"I'm sure we can do that. Is the same person picking this one up too?"

Tigress nodded and left the shop. Outside she headed to the orphanage.

"Did you put up the order?" a voice came from the shadows.

Tigress turned around and saw Daozei.

"You really have a habit of showing up behind people, do you?" Tigress said.

"It's my nature to be a shadow."

"The order has been placed. You can pick it up in an hour."

"So be it."

Daozei nodded and disappeared into the shadows. Tigress hurried to the spar and met Amy and Viper.

"Tigress we were wondering where you were. We already signed up. We are having a massage first then we are having a hot bath and then we will have some lunch." Amy said .

"Slow down, sis. We are supposed to relax today."

Amy nodded and they went inside.

"Your seats are prepared, shall we begin." a young fox asked.

"Yes thank you."

The warriors followed the fox to a room with three mats. They lay down and the fox started to massage them with the help from two more foxes. After two hours the three were in the hot springs.

"Aahh… This feels good. Amy sighed.

"Yeah so how do you?" Viper asked her.

"About what?"

"The ceremony. How do you feel of becoming a master?"

Ohh… Nervous, I guess. I mean being a master is a enormous responsibilities. I just think that I am not ready to take such kind of responsibility."

"Amy we already know that you are up to the task. And I think you know that as well. But I know you are nervous and that is normal. We were nervous to before the ceremony."

"Masters." One of the foxes said.

"Your food is ready. I hope you have enjoyed your stay at our spar."

Amy, Tigress and Viper got out of the water dried off and headed to the table to have their food. After food they went outside onto the street.

"That was very refreshing." Viper sighed.

"So what are we doing now?" Tigress asked.

"How about we go for a walk?" Amy suggested.

"Sounds good, but we have to be at the palace in a couple of hours."

Amy nodded and they walked out of the village to the spot Amy had camped before she entered the Jade Palace. They walked along the stream until they came to a clearing. They sat down on a few rocks and started to talk.

"Beautiful here, isn't it?" Amy asked.

"It sure is." Tigress replied.

Viper nodded.

"I found this place a day before I entered the village. I just like it here. It's peaceful and soothing. You know, my father used to tell me a story about a world full of peace. He said that peace is the result of trust and loyalty between the leader his people. If peace was to remain leaders have to learn that it is not their birthright to lead. If people think they are being used without being rewarded, they will start an up rise against their leader. That is why our family was so special. We do have a leader, but the leader respects his people and he is honor bound to serve his people otherwise he will be exiled and his title will be given the next in line. Anyway my father always hoped that leaders would learn by themselves. But he has been disappointed by the ruthlessness of leaders. Like the ones who killed my family. But I know if I follow my father's sayings, I will make him proud and will fore fill his hopes and show leaders that they are choosing the wrong path."

Tigress smiled. She knew her sister finally was feeling confident enough to look at herself as a leader.

"It's getting late we should head back." Viper said.

_At the Jade Palace_

"Ahh… There you are, Amy." Shifu said.

"You have to get ready. The ceremony starts with the spring festival. Viper, Tigress you help her. You have less than an hour."

The three warriors went into Amy's room.

"So here you go. Here's your outfit." Viper said.

Amy got into her new clothes she got for the ceremony. After a while Po came in with an excited expression on his face.

"You ready, Amy? The ceremony starts like now. We have to get there now."

The four rushed out of the room and down the thousand stairs.

"There you are." Shifu said.

"Get in line. Amy you are in front. I will do the talking. You just stand there and smile. Once I have finished you bow. Then you will come to me and we will bow together."

Amy nodded and did what she was told. She stood in front of the furious five and the dragon warrior. Shifu stood in front of his students and waited for the villagers to gather.

"Citizens of the Valley of Peace!" he started.

"We are celebrating today not only the start of spring but also the promotion to master by the student Amy. I have thought long and hard on this matter and I came to the conclusion to test her abilities in form of small tests, testing her on the points of leadership, passion for overs, wisdom, affection and many… Many more. Amy has proven herself worthy of being a master of the art of Kung Fu not only to me and the other masters of the Jade Palace, but also too many people, whom she has encountered on her journeys to find a new home. As many of you know, we were asked to escort a convoy on behalf of our leader. We did and we have been attacked by bandits. After the attack Amy was the one to treat our wounds. Then we got a new order to find the bandits and to persuade them not to steal anymore. Again it were Amy's sharp senses that helped us to complete our task. And therefor I am proud to present Amy, master of the dragon style."

Amy bowed and the crowd cheered. Amy walked up to Shifu and they bowed together.

"I have a surprise for you. It's from Tigress and Viper." he whispered.

"And now we come to the second surprise of this evening. May the tigers of the rose clan please step forward?"

Amy was dumbstruck and couldn't believe what she was seeing. One by one members of her family stepped out of the masses. She spotted her brother and Tsuai. Then she saw a tiger of about her age in a grey shirt and black silk pants. Her eyes widened in disbelief. She didn't know what she was doing, but somehow her body slowly moved towards the young tiger. Soon she stood in front of the orange tiger cub and looked into his eyes.

"It's really you!" Amy exclaimed excitedly and gave him a close hug.

"I don't believe it. I mean… Zhu it's been too long. I mean how are?"

Her words came falling out of her mouth like water from a waterfall. She was too excited and gave him another hug and literally squeezed the air out of him.

"Amy… Can't… Breath"

Oh sorry."

She let go of him.

"How are you?" she asked more sweetly.

"Fine. I see my lifelong crush still is the same." He said with a red head.

"Oohhh… That's sweet." Amy gasped.

"You know I kind of felt the same when we were small. I mean you always hung out with me and helped. You really were a friend."

"Ohh." Yan-Zhu said a bit disappointed.

"Hey you didn't let me finish. I did fall in love with you and the few good remaining images I have of my time before that day are all about you. And now I realize I still have a crush on you too."

Yan-Zhu was too dumbstruck. He hugged Amy again and both of them were in a different world. Neither of them acknowledging the excited crowd around them. They looked at each other and thought the same thing.

"You know…" Amy started.

"My father said that we should… You know…"

"I know… I… I kind of overheard the conversation. We were to get married once we reach the age of thirteen."

The crowd cheered at that, ripping Amy and him out of their thoughts.

"So are you guys going to get married?" Tsuai and Rick butted in.

"I don't know. I mean we should… It's fathers last wish and I really love you Yan, but We don't have any preparations made nor have we even both a vest with our crest on it."

"Ohh… Yeah." Yan-Zhu said.

"You were always one for our customs weren't you?"

He looked at her.

"Maybe we could once skip traditions?"

"I don't know…. Father always said that it is our customs that make us who we are. And breaking them would be breaking our way of life. I mean…"

"Maybe there is no need to break them?" a hooded figure said.

He was holding a package neatly tied up. Amy looked at him and noticed two large canines reflecting the sunlight, shining in the shadow of the hood.

"Daozei! You're here too."

"Hello little one." he said pulling his hood back.

The villagers were curious about the figure standing in front of the new master. They were nervous as they have never seen a creature such as him. But Daozei didn't seem to care.

"It's nice to see you didn't give up on your destiny. Here take it. It's for the wedding."

Amy took the package and opened it slightly. Just enough to see her family crest in balck on a white piece of clothing. She gasped.

"Thank you."

"Since that has been solved." Rick said.

"I believe we are following are customs to see who will rule our clan. Master Shifu may I?"

Shifu nodded.

"Everybody please listen. Our laws dictate that before the marriage the two have to fight each other in order to determine who the alpha of our clan is? This will strengthen their bond and it is our way to decide who our leader is. Only the main branch can be leader. People from the main branch, who marry a person from one of the side branches, give up their right to be the clan's leader. So might I ask you to give these two some room so they can settle this important discussion."

The crowd backed off and formed a circle around Amy and her soon to be husband. Amy and Yan-Zhu got into their fighting positions. Amy in her simple left paw in front and her right one back by her waist with its back to the ground. Yan-Zhu had a simple position, both paws at either side of his waist balled to fist.

The two tigers circled each other waiting for the other one to attack. Yan was the first to strike. Quick and hard blows. He aimed a straight kick to her chest but as she did with his punches, Amy dodged the blow.

After the dodge Amy started a series of punches and kicks. Most of them were blocked. Amy kept throwing punches at Yan not letting him get a chance for a comeback. She spun around on one paw and hit him with the backside of her other foot. The kick connected on Yan's shoulder paralyzing it.

Yan felt a sharp pain coming from his shoulder. He spun around on his foot, avoiding another kick. He gave a straight punch towards Amy which was easily blocked. Amy returned the punch with a roundhouse kick to Yan's chest. Letting him skid away a few paces.

Once he regained his footing he saw Amy cross her arms over her chest. Then she stretched them upwards and let them fall down along her sides at a slow rate. Yan was confused by this attack but remained on trying to move his arm again. As long as Amy wasn't attacking he didn't need to do it. Suddenly Amy had eight more arms. Yan had managed to get his arm out of its paralyzed state and looked at Amy. He was shocked about her attack and thought quickly.

'Those arms… They can't be real. They're probably just illusions to intimidate your opponent. Nice move Amy, but you're not fooling me.'

He charged at her. Amy was watching him closely. As soon as he was too close to dodge her, she attacked. She struck her original arms forwards and her other eight arms dashed towards him. Yan didn't have time to dodge, so the attack hit him. He fell to the ground admitting defeat.

Amy fell to her knees trying to stand back up to help her friend.

"Easy now, sis." Rick said.

"You've won. And hereby are declared as alpha of the rose clan"

He lifted her paw and the crowd cheered. Yan who was still lying on the floor tried to stand up, but he couldn't move. He got a paw to help him up, when he saw that it belonged to Amy he smiled.

"Good fight."

"You too."

"Citizens of the Valley of Peace." Shifu cried.

"With the end of the fight begins a time to celebrate. Enjoy the next two days of the spring festival. We all hope you will enjoy them as much as we do."

He gave his students a nod and they walked up to the palace. Daozei, Rick, Tsuai and Yan-Zhu were accompanying them.

At the Jade Palace Po immediately went into the kitchen to make food. Daozei and the others joined him. Rick noticed Amy wasn't with them and went back to look for her. He found her sitting by the peach tree of heavenly wisdom. He walked over to her and sat down.

"Rough day, huh?"

"Yeah. Not only did I become a master, but also I did the first step of marriage. I mean it's just a bit much for me at once."

"Hey I know it must be much. But one thing I know for certain is that you have always mastered every task on your way. And I am certain that you will be a great leader. Now why are you really here?"

"You still can read me like a book, can't you? I'm actually not sure why I am here, but I think it's joy. I mean you went all the way here just to see me and you brought the whole clan. And then Daozei brought Yan to me. It's just an over flow of happiness I guess. And this place always helps me clear my thoughts."

"I see. It surely is a spectacular view, but the dragon warrior is making food we should go to the kitchen so nobody has to wait for us."

They got up and went to the kitchen. After food they went to bed. Master Shifu had spare rooms prepared for the guests. The next day was warm and sunny. Amy and the others woke at sunrise. They met in the kitchen and had breakfast.

"Amy?" Shifu said.

"Could you and your family join me for a few moments?"

Amy, Yan-Zhu, Tsuai and Rick followed him to the hall of warriors. They sat down and waited for Shifu to start.

"So Amy. I have thought a lot about what I'm going to say. I am offering your family a new home in the village. I already had plans brought to our best architects, they will start as soon as you say that you and your family are staying."

Amy was caught off guard by Shifu's offer and looked at her family.

"It is a very… gracious offer but the decision is with you. You're our leader now and we will stand behind your choice, no matter what."

"I accept your offer, but I still would like to live here at the Jade Palace."

"Of course you can. After all we are mates and while you take care of your business up here, I'll take care of the clan. And every now and then you come down." Yan-Zhu said.

"Then it is settled. Zhen please tell the architects, that they can begin with the construction as soon as they are ready. Oh by the way here are the plans for the new seat of the rose clan."

Amy studied the plans and saw Shifu had thought of everything for their family seat. A big meeting hall in the center with one story above it. And many houses for the clan. She was speechless.

"Thank you master." she said.

Shifu just nodded and they went back to the kitchen to finish their food. After breakfast they went into the village and enjoyed the day off. Amy walked through the village to the spot where her new family seat would be and sighed.

"Somehow I knew I would find you here." a female voice said.

Amy spun around and saw Yue walking up to her.

"Big sister? Where did you come from?"

"Actually I've been here for about two days I think. I saw your fight yesterday. Nice move."

"You mean the mystical dragon strike?"

"Yap, that's the one. Although I couldn't figure out how you did it."

"Well that attack is in need of chi in order to work. It is said that it is with some other attacks a gift to my style enhanced with the dragons power. You see we have five elements. Water, wind, fire, metal and earth. The element of earth is the base of the attack. The element is given from the user's chi, summoning the other four elements in form of arms. The arms of the four remaining dragons. Another specialty of this attack is that it hits the opponent on a spiritual level. Stopping him in his tracks and breaking his will to fight."

"I see. So I hear your family is moving here."

"Yes, and I'm their leader now."

"So what are you doing today?"

"I was going to go to a spot in the woods until noon to get my head clear. Want to come too?"

"Sure thing."

The felines left the village and walked to the spot where she had talked with Tigress and Viper.

_With Yan-Zhu at the Jade Palace_

"Hey Yan-Zhu." Po said.

"What is it, dragon warrior?"

"I just wanted to talk to you, that's all."

"And about what?"

"Well you were kind of depressed after your fight yesterday. I wanted to know how you feel about losing."

"Well. Actually I saw it coming. I mean Amy was on her own for the last ten years always pushing herself and me I did what I had to do in order to survive. But I am glad that she won because I know she deserved it."

"Know how you feel. But I hope you understand the responsibility you are in now. You have to watch Amy's back as her mate and make sure she doesn't get hurt."

"I know. And I will try my best to do so."

"I know you will. But I promised Tigress to say this to you. Don't try your best, do your best, because if you don't, you're in a world of hurt."

"And why's that?"

"Well Amy was the only one able to get through to Tigress and even though Tigress didn't like her that much when she got here, Amy managed to get underneath her shell. And now Tigress sees somewhat of a sister in her. So if Amy is hurt because of you, she will kill you. So take my advice and don't let it happen."

Yan-Zhu looked at the Panda and instantly knew he was not joking. After a while he nodded. Later everyone was at the festival enjoying themselves. They were playing games, having food and dancing. Yan-Zhu and Amy were on the dance floor dancing. When the singer started a new song. They listened to it and were in another world.

_In the "other world"_

Amy was singing while they were dancing.

_There are three words, that I've been dying to say to you_  
_Burns in my heart, like a fire that ain't goin' out_  
_There are three words, & I want you to know they are true..._  
_I need to let you know_

_I wanna say I love you, I wanna hold you tight_  
_I want your arms around me & I, want your lips on mine_  
_I wanna say I love you, but, babe I'm terrified_  
_My hands are shaking, my heart is racing_  
_Cause it's something I can't hide, it's something I can't deny_  
_So here I go..._  
_Baby I lo-o-o-ve you_

_I've never said, these words to anyone, anyone at all_  
_Never got this close, cause I was always afraid I would falll_  
_But now i know, that I'll fall right in-to your arms..._  
_Don't ever let me go_

_I wanna say I love you, I wanna hold you tight_  
_I want your arms around me & I, want your lips on mine_  
_I wanna say I love you, but, babe I'm terrified_  
_My hands are shaking, my heart is racing_  
_Cause it's something I can't hide, it's something I can't deny_  
_So here I go..._  
_Baby I lo-o-o-ve you_

_Take it in, breathe the air_  
_What is there to really fear_  
_I can't contain, what my heart's sayin'_  
_I gotta say it out loud..._

_I wanna say I love you, I wanna hold you tight_  
_I want your arms around me & I, want your lips on mine_  
_I wanna say I love you, but, babe I'm terrified_  
_My hands are shaking, my heart is racing_  
_Cause it's something I can't hide, it's something I can't deny_  
_So here I go..._  
_Baby I lo-o-o-o-ve you_

Amy looked into his eyes and he gave her a kiss.

_Back in the real world_

Everyone had stopped as they saw the two tigers kiss. Both of them knew that they were doing the right thing…

After a couple of more hours everyone left to go to bed. Amy and Yan-Zhu were still talking. Neither of them felt tired.

The next day was as warm as the day before. Amy hadn't had much sleep but she still got up before sunrise. She met Tigress and Viper in the Training hall.

"There she is." Viper smiled.

"The big day is here.

"So you really want to marry him." Tigress asked.

Amy nodded.

"Have you told Shifu?"

"Yeah I already did last night. And I told Yue."

"So when and where is the ceremony taking place?"

"Shifu said we can have it here on the courtyard. And he said he hopes that we could arrange everything until noon."

"That's a tight schedule but we'll help in any way we can."

Hours later everything was arranged. Everyone was on his seats. Yan-Zhu stood in front of a podest with Chun as his best man and Rick as the priest. Everyone waited for Amy to come. Then the doors of the hall of warriors swung open.

Everyone turned and saw Amy walk outside with Tigress and Tsuai as her bridesmaids. She took her spot next to Yan-Zhu and waited for Rick to start.

"Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today, to witness the bond of marriage between these two destinies. These two have chosen to unite their paths and walk the same way. We all know it will not be easy, but also do we know that love is the strongest thing in existence. So I ask you two are you ready to unite your paths? Wazch each other in good times as well as in bad."

The tigers nodded.

"Then stick out one of your paws."

Amy moved her right paw forward and Yan-Zhu his left. Rick put his paws on them and they started to glow. Moments later the rose crest appeared on Amy's and Yan-Zhu's wrists.

"You now are mates. You may kiss."

They kissed and everyone cheered.

"You look beautiful Amy." someone said after the ceremony.

Amy turned around and saw the two doctors their three kids and the crocodile.

"No way…" she exclaimed.

"You guys are here to. I don't believe it."

"Well we couldn't miss this, could we?" the lion said.

"Besides we wanted to make sure that you are okay. We haven't heard of you since you left us." the lioness smiled.

"Yeah, and I really have to thank you." the crocodile said.

"I took your words to heart and quit the bandits. The doctors were kind enough to give me work as their house guard."

"Everyone." Rick said.

"It has been an honor to have you here with us so far and we wish that you will join us at Mr. Ping's restaurant for food in an hour."

The crowd applauded and made their way to the village.

"See you two there, okay?" Rick said.

Yan-Zhu and Amy nodded and continued talking with the remaining guests.

That was it. Hope you liked it.

BTW

The song is from Tiffany Alvord titled Baby, I love you.

It's a great song and I thought it would fit ín the scene.

I do not own the song, unfortunately.

And please if you have any advice please give it to me in the reviews or in a PM. I am always trying to improve.

Util next time.


	14. Amy's new life

Howdy folks I'm back.

Sorry for the endless wait, but my rooter fried itself and died on me.

Anyway here's the final chapter of this story.

Please enjoy.

**Amy's new life**

_At the Jade Palace_

Months had gone by and the year was turning to its end once again. Amy was enjoying the time she had in the training hall. It relaxed her, dancing around the flaming pillars of the Field of Fiery Death. As she stepped off of the field, a tiger came panting. As he reached her he calmed his breath and bowed.

"Lady Amy." he said, standing up straight again.

"Master Yan-Zhu wishes to speak with you at your home."

"Very well." Amy sighed.

"I'll be there in a minute."

As they left Tigress came out on to the courtyard.

"Amy." she said.

"Where are you going?"

"I am needed down at home. Yan-Zhu called for me. I presume it has to be important, as he normally wouldn't interrupt me during the week."

Tigress nodded and wished her a good day. Then she walked to the training hall. Amy and the messenger were hurrying down the steps to their part of the village. At the entrance were two tigers stationed as guards. The village had been expanded so the tigers could have their own part of town within the village's borderlines. As they walked through the streets towards the main hall over which her home was, Amy got greeted by the people she passed.

'Sure is nice to have a place where we are welcome.' she thought.

"Ah Jia-Mati, Mo-Clavi how are you?" she greeted the two lions.

"Very good. Hello Amy." Jia-Mati, the lioness said.

"Nice to see you, young Lady." Mo-Cliva smiled.

"I hope your visit is not a sign of trouble."

"We shall see. I don't know yet."

"Then we shall not hold you off of your duties. We have to buy supplies anyway." the lioness said.

Amy nodded and headed off to her destination. She entered the hall and the guards immediately stood at attention. She climbed the stairs and entered the kitchen, where her husband Yan-Zhu was sitting.

"Milady." he said.

"Hello Yan-Zhu." she smiled.

She walked over to a cupboard and prepared some tea for the two of them.

"What is it that makes you call for me during the week?"

He gulped at Amy's stern tone of voice. He knew Amy's rule. Only to call her during the week, if it was a matter of great importance. Otherwise he was privileged to deal with it or wait for the weekend to come, when she came down from the palace and spent her time with him.

"There have been rumors going around…"

He looked at her, waiting for a reaction.

"It is said that there are forces gathering just outside the country's borders. I have sent Daozei on his wish to investigate these rumors and to find out what those forces want, if those rumors are true."

"I see… Here you go." she said, handing him a cup of tea and sat down at the table with hers.

"But this you could have told me at the week end."

"Yes, but I wasn't finished yet. A traveler whom we interrogated drew us a picture of one of their commanding officers. Here you go."

He handed her the drawing. It wasn't neat but it was thorough enough to see every feature of the creature's face.

It was an older wolf with lots of scars along his neck and face. He was smiling a foul, evil grin. Her eyes grew wide in horror.

"You remember him too, don't you" Yan-Zhu asked with a voice of pure hatred.

"I do." she said slowly with a quivering voice.

"I remember like it was yesterday. He was the one who attacked us."

Amy was shaking all over her body, trying her very best to control her feelings. She closed her eyes and counted to ten again and again, breathing slowly.

"Do you know when Daozei is to return?"

"With the way he is travelling he should be back any moment today."

"Good I will inform Shifu about this once I go back…"

She got interrupted by an armored tiger with their family crest on his back, chest and right shoulder.

"Lady Amy, Master Yan-Zhu." he said bowing.

"Daozei, the Raptor has returned. He wishes to speak with you."

"Tell him we will be down in a moment."

The guard bowed and hurried down.

"You okay? You seem to be stressed Amy." Yan-Zhu said worrying.

"I just… I mean… I'm just a bit overwhelmed." she said angrily with a voice as poisonous as a black widow.

"Ten years, Yan-Zhu. Ten years! I have always known one day we would meet again. Ten years! I have thought of this day. Ten years!"

She now was yelling.

"And you are asking me if I am okay? Of course I am not okay! That bastard is the reason I was lonely most of my life. The reason I still can't sleep properly at night. And now that I know that he is within my grasp, I will make sure he gets what he deserves. I. Will. Make. Him. Pay. Him. And. His. Master."

She said those last words with such anger, fury and venom that Yan-Zhu could feel a cold shudder run down his spine.

"Okay… Calm down. You're acting just like them right now, you kno…"

Amy glared at him with a death glare that would even make Tigress shudder in fear.

"Amy! Snap out of it." Yan-Zhu said with a voice just as determined as Amy's glare was deadly.

"I know you're angry, believe me. And if I could I would gut him on the spot he stands on. But anger does not solve our problem. Calm down and focus on what we can do at the moment and NOT of revenge!"

This seemed to get through to Amy. Her glare softened and soon was that loving look she normally had. Yet he still saw her unsettled feelings inside her through her eyes. And moments later even that disappeared. She shook her head to shake of the dizziness she got from her fury and then hugged her husband.

"Thank you." she said and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

They went downstairs into the main hall, where Daozei was waiting.

"Ah… Milady. How are you young one? Daozei smiled.

"I did as you wished, Master Yan-Zhu. I investigated the rumors and I am sorry to say that your fears are true. The forces gathering are the same that attacked you all those years ago."

"Could you find out what their goal is?"

"Yes sir. It seems they found out that the scrolls of the tiger are out of their hiding space. They are on their way here to take them and the ones who know about them."

"Still, they are looking for the scrolls. I could have guessed."

"Huh? Where the hell am I? What does this mean?" came a shout from outside.

The three warriors went outside and saw a bound and blind folded huge bull.

"Daozei? Who is this?" Amy asked.

"This is a guard I had the chance to abduct. I thought he might be a good source of intelligence."

"That was a good idea. Would you mind taking him up to the Jade Palace with me later on?"

"Not at all." Daozei said and struck the huge bull with a nerve strike, knocking him out.

"Yan-Zhu was that everything?" Amy asked.

Her husband nodded and bowed.

"Yes that was all."

"Okay. Then I shall head back to the Jade Palace. Please send a squad of scouts to watch their movements."

She said while Daozei shouldered the huge bull.

"Who shall I send?"

"Send Squad Alpha!" Amy said with determination.

Yan-Zhu bowed and walked back inside.

"Squad Alpha?" Daozei questioned.

"Who is that?"

"It's our best squad of scouts. Rick is leading it. He also chooses its members every month again. (Chuckle) He sends them through a course he designed personally. It's so difficult even he himself has difficulties at some points. And he designed it. So I am positive he won't fail."

"I see."

They left the tiger block and headed towards the thousand steps.

"Hey, how are you doing, kid?" Mi-Kah-Li said.

"Mi-Kah-Li, how often do I have to tell you not to call me that anymore?"

"Sorry, old habits are hard to change. Hey who's that poor fellow?"

"He's a mercenary who is under the command of the wolf who attacked my village."

"I see. So what are you going to do with him?"

"Well I am taking him to the palace and then I am hoping to get some answers."

The crocodile nodded.

"Excuse me?" Daozei said.

"But do I know you?"

"Depends who wants to know." Mi-Kah-Li snarled.

"Me, the Raptor of the forests." Daozei said with a low growl in his throat.

"The Raptor? The story parents tell their children to keep them running away too far?"

Daozei's eyes changed to a vicious ruby red tone.

"Yes. Me."

"Wow. I am impressed but you needn't get so angry. Me back chatting and provoking is just another habit of mine. I apologize for that. And as you are a friend of Amy's, you are a friend of mine and I don't keep secrets from friends. My name is Mi-Kah-Li."

"Do you by any chance come from the eastern city of Dongfang?"

"Yes it is my home city. That is was my home city until I was exiled because of something I did not do…" he trailed off.

"Could you possibly be the legendary interrogator Mi-Kah-Li, the Unorthodox?"

"Yes that was me."

"Err sorry for interrupting but I'd like to know what you didn't do? Amy said.

"Sorry. I better start from the start then…"

_Flashback 25 years ago_

We are in the city of Dongfang. We see a proud Mi-Kah-Li in the cities blue-yellow uniform. He was escorting an unconscious boar. The peasants he passed cheered at him.

_Flash two days later_

Mi-Kah-Li was at the city square with the mayor, who handed him a medal.

_Flash ten hours later_

Daozei is walking to the mayor's home.

"Ah Mi-Kah-Li. It is nice to see that you have chosen to come eat dinner with me. I must say, since I gave you the position as guard the streets have been more peaceful then they ever were."

"Thank you, but I am only doing my duty."

"Indeed. And with excellent results too. Please do come in."

They went to the kitchen where sushi had already put onto the table.

"I wanted to speak with you privately, Mi-Kah-Li. I know you can be trusted."

"Sir?"

"I have a suspicion that the head of the trading boars are plotting against the city and me. I wish you to invest covertly and take all necessary measures to stop them."

"Sir! It will be done. And if you don't mind me asking, I need to relieve myself."

"Of course not. It's down the corridor first door on the left."

Mi-Kah-Li left to go to the bathroom. Once he came back the mayor was bleeding, with a small sword stuck in his guts, on the floor. He rushed over and pulled the sword out. He looked into his eyes and saw there was no more life in them.

"Halt! You are under arrest for murdering the head of the city. Mi-Kah-Li, I am disgusted, how could you do such a thing."

Mi-Kah-Li was too shocked to talk. He was taken to the cities jail, his jail, and didn't even try to resist. The next day he woke up to the laughing sound of the boar he had arrested a few days before.

"How the mighty have fallen? How could you kill your own friend?" he busted out laughing his head out.

Then a guard came and he fell silent. The guard opened Mi-Kah-Li's cell and walked him to an interrogation room.

"Mi-Kah-Li sit. I trust you know how this works."

"I do Ibka. I do."

"And I am sure the tricks we use won't work on you will they? After all, they are your tricks."

"There is no need for them. I am willing to talk."

"Good then tell me what happened."

"First tell me what you have."

"The sword the mayor got killed with, you holding it. Your footprints all over the house. Oddly they don't match the scenario. And surprisingly boar prints from outside through the window to the mayor and back again. What does this mean?"

Mi-Kah-Li told him everything that had occurred on that night.

"Your story is solid, yet you have no one to prove it. And no one on the streets saw a boar out at the time."

"Ibka you know as well as me the punishment for murder, it is death. I don't care if I get executed. All I care about is to prove to you that I am innocent."

"What do you mean?"

"The boar in the cell knows what happened let me interrogate his sorry tusks off if need, but I will prove to you that I am innocent."

"Since you are fired I am in charge so I could arrange that, and I know how you think and act. You really don't care if you die, as long as you have proven your innocence to someone. And I don't wish to execute my best friend. So, if your plan fails I expect you will spare me the task of your execution and kill yourself, but if you prove yourself innocent to me I will have only one alternative to put the case to the files as unsolved and let you live as an exile. An outcast. Do you really want to give that up?"

"That me is already dead. The word of his death is already spread, I already am an outcast."

"Okay. You have always stood up for me and you mor than once saved my furry behind. So I will give you four hours. Do what is necessary. He is to be executed tomorrow anyway."

"Thank you…"

_End of flashback_

"Ibka was a mountain lion, with a true lions heart. He got the boar and I did what I had to. I got my answer and then he set me off by saying I had it coming for trusting someone who just used me." Mi-Kah-Li said with tears in his eyes.

"He kept mocking my friend and me. And then something sapped in me. And then I bit his neck and broke it. Ibka heard his words and he did as he said. He put the case to the files. And exiled me. Then I stumbled into the bandits and joined them. And then a couple of years later I met you in that house."

"I am sorry I brought that up." Amy said.

"No problem, kid… Sorry."

"So I was right about you."

"Yes, Daozei you were."

"Err… Mi-Kah-Li?" Amy said.

"Could I ask you for a favor?"

"Sure what do you need?"

"As you are a professional interrogator, maybe you could help me get some answers."

"I will do it, because you gave me a second chance."

The three of them were now at the stairs. They started ascending the mountain towards the Jade Palace. At the Jade Palace Amy was greeted by Shifu and the five. Po was in the kitchen preparing dinner.

"Ahh.. Amy you have returned. Just in time we were just about to have food.

"Hey you brought a guest." Mantis noticed.

"Well more or less. What did you do to the guy?"

Daozei looked at him and chuckled.

"This is a mercenary who is under the command of the wolf that attacked my village."

"Put him into the dungeon. Then have food with us in the kitchen. There we will discuss what we shall do from this point on." Shifu said.

They did what he said and soon were having food in the kitchen. Amy told them what had happened and what she was going to do if Shifu gave his permission.

"Might I see the drawing?" Shifu asked.

Amy gave him the drawing. Shifu looked at it and then handed it other to his students. Lastly it reached Tigress. She took the picture and looked at it. Every muscle in her body tensed, as she literally stared holes into the piece of paper. Mantis was the first to notice.

"Not good." he said.

"Whoever drew that picture just signed that guys death sentence."

They all looked at Tigress, who slowly put the picture down and started to breath very loud and slowly.

"As we are all in favor of Amy's suggestion, Mi-Kah-Li you have my permission to interrogate him tomorrow. But Do Not Kill Him."

They nodded and went to bed.

The next morning the gong woke everyone in the Jade Palace except the prisoner.

"Good morning master." they said in unision.

Mi-Kah-Li and Daozei had already risen. Mi-Kah-Li had prepared a list of herbs and other plants he would need and was waiting for a messenger to bring it.

"You guys already up?" Po said in amazement.

"Yeah, I prepared a list of things I will need and now I am waiting for the messenger to return. In the mean time I am refreshing my knowledge on anatomy, pressurepoins´ts and psychology."

The panda looked confused but kept listening as the crocodile explained the way the chi canals of the body interact with the body and the pressure points.

"Is he really that good?" Tigress asked Daozei.

"He is still the best. That theory of interaction is his. And he has a way to get underneath your skin you do not want to experience. But just wait and see. You'll see he does what is needed with the same determination you go to training."

He smirked and then continued listening to Mi-Kah-Li. Soon a figure could be seen at the palace gates. It was Mo-Cliva with a big basket. He walked to the crocodile and gave him the basket.

"Here are your herbs and plants. I never thought they could be used in this way, but I trust you know what you are doing."

Mi-Kah-Li took the basket and headed to the kitchen.

"Dragon Warrior, could you help me out here, please?"

"Sure thing, what do you need?"

"Chili, pepper, water, bowls, onions, sake and of course knives."

Po got out all he found of the things Mi-Kah-Li mentioned and put them into another basket.

"I have all I need. You can get the others and tell them they can watch if they want."

He then walked to the dungeon. He entered the cell and got attacked by the bull. Mi-Kah-Li had of course expected this and struck a chi point paralyzing the bull. He then strapped him to a chair and undid the paralysis.

"Are you going to talk or do I have to get messy and make you?"

The bull spat in his face.

"Very well, Have it your way." he said, wiping the spit off of his face with his right paw.

He swung around and struck the bull against the chest with his tail. The audience that had gathered in the shadows winced. That had got to hurt.

"Arghh…" the bull grunted.

"Now are you going to talk?"

"No" the bull stared directly into Mi-Kah-Li's cold, dead eyes.

Mi-Kah-Li knew he would have to do the whole thing.

"Fine…"

He walked to a table in the cell and put the contense on it. He looked through the stuff and then put several herbs into a bowl and mixed them.

"What is he doing with those herbs?"

"He is preparing a paste to put onto the chi points. Morning Star, Skyline and Rock Gras are herbs that were often used to block chi in the older dynasties. The effect caused by that paste is like acupuncture, only more painful and there is no soothing effect." Daozei explained.

Mi-Kah-Li walked over to the bull and put the paste around the stomach area. The bull cried in pain and tried to get free, but couldn't. After the paste was put on, Mi-Kah-Li walked back to the table and prepared another paste with herbs.

"I am going to say this once. I am going to continue until you spill. The longer this goes, the more hurt you will experience." He said.

"Pah… I will never talk… Argghhhhh…"

Mi-Kah-Li struck again with his tail, this time sending him against the opposite wall. Then he returned to his herbs.

"Good gracious. He really is going the full way…" Daozei said.

"What do you mean?"

"You see the herbs he is using now, Shifu? Those are extremely rare herbs. The one with the yellow seeds is called Golden Gras. The other two are Black Bird Tree and Lightning Fang. There is no real knowledge of what they do but together they are said to break anyone."

Mi-Kah-Li chuckled, he knew the effect of these plants better than anyone, but they were actually totally harmless. They produce fluids, which when mixed, were a strong hallucination causing sap.

"Here drink this."

He punched the bull to his chest. Causing him to yell. Mi-Kah-Li held the bull's mouth open with one paw, while pouring the sap with the other. The effect immediately. The bull thrashed a bit then looked around confused.

"And so it begins…"

"Who do you work for?!"

"AHH… Leave me leave me, demon!"

"Tell me who you work for and I may grant you back your freedom!"

Mi-Kah-Li opened his mouth wide and let it snap closed hairs before the bull. Then he walked back and pulverized the peppercorns. He walked back to the bull.

"You are breathing in my acid right now. You should soon feel it eating at your body."

He threw the powder at the bull making his eyes red and hurt.

"No no no." the bull whimpered.

"Who! Do! You! Work! For!?"

"Leave me be."

Mi-Kah-Li walked back getting rather annoyed. He mashed up the chili and another herb.

"Jumping Leaf? Interesting. Never thought it could be used for this kind of field." Daozei stated.

Mi-Kah-Li put the paste onto the table and laid the blades of thee knives into it.

"You are trying my patience, mercenary! Tell me Who you work for."

He threw the knives, cutting shallow gashes into his flesh.

"Arrghhh… What are those things?"

"They are soul eaters. Tell me what I want to know or I will send them directly to your head. And. That. Will. Be. A. World. Of. Hurt."

"I can't…" the bull cried even more terrified.

Mi-Kah-Li turned his attention back to his utilities. He took a mouth full of sake and lit a match. Then turned back to bull. He spat out the sake and lit it on fire with the match. The remaining alcohol in his mouth was on fire too, giving him in the gloomy light a petrifying image.

"Who do you work for?" he growled with a venomous voice.

"I can't say."

"I hope you know, if you die, we will see each other again immediately after you passed on. And there. You. Cannot. Die."

Now the bull was screaming his lungs out. Daozei threw one last knife with paralyzing poison.

"You see. The soul eaters already are feeding upon your soul. You have lost the ability to move. Do you still want to be as stubborn as before?" he growled questioning.

The bull was in shock. His voice was gone and he couldn't move a muscle. He watched the demon pace to and thro and then disappear into the shadows. He knew the unholy was stalking him, waiting for the opportune moment to strike. Then he appeared again with a very evil grin.

"As you are unwilling to speak I will send you directly to my master."

The bull's eyes grew wide in disbelief. He was going to meet the devil himself. Mi-Kah-Li charged at him with open jaws. Terrified the bull closed his eyes. He heard the snapping of the jaws and some punching sounds. Then a thrash and a crack. Then he heard the demon whisper weakly.

"Have it your way, young one." he snarled.

"We shall meet again in the next world…"

Then silence. He opened his eyes but couldn't see a thing. He guessed the soul eaters already were at his head. Then he heard a thundering voice.

"You dare injure my warrior?"

A punch and the figure who saved him cried out shortly then silence returned.

"Who do you work for?" the voice asked.

"A wolf." The bull whispered terrified.

"Who is this wolf?"

"A former honor guard from Mongolia. His master is Sy-Ma-Tha, the vicious one. They want some kind of scrolls."

"The holy scrolls of the tiger?"

"Yes! Yes those. Sy-Ma-Tha wants those to conquer China and its allies."

"Why?"

"To have power. He plans to take over the world."

"Is this your first attempt of getting the scrolls?"

"No, we tried ten years ago. But the keepers vanished. We managed to find two. They are with the master. Please don't kill me."

"Are they unharmed?"

"They are alive. They are being tortured by soldiers to spill the whereabouts of the scrolls."

"Then you too shall be tortured."

The bull felt a sharp pain in his heart. It was nearly too much. He thought he was going to pass out but didn't. The finally after what seemed like an eternity the pain was gone.

"It's over. The soul eaters did their duty he now is in the halls of the condemmed."

Then the bull couldn't feel anything.

"Clean up here please Mi-Kah-Li. Daozei would you help him escort the bull to Chor-Gom prison. Give them this and you will have no difficulties." Shifu said.

Then everyone returned to their usual day to day work.

_With Squad Alpha_

"How much longer, until we reach the camp?" Rick said.

They had been running nearly a day, taking a small break every four hours or so. Yet they still didn't feel too tired or exhausted.

"We should be there any moment now." a tigress said.

"Good… Halt!" he whispered.

"There it is."

"That's a lot of soldiers." a tiger said.

"That must be the leader's tent. The big one in the center." another tiger said.

"We will wait for the night and then scout the site" Rick said.

As the night fell over the camp Rick and his squad checked the campsite. They looked rushed through the paths not making a sound. Rick soon met up with a tigress.

"Riva." he said.

"Yeah?"

"I would like to have a picture of their leader could you…"

"Sure, no problem. I am the best artist in our clan."

She went into the main tent and drew the face of the brown bear, who was sleeping in a throne. Then she left. Rick had rushed away as soon as Riva moved. He went to a large tent and what he saw shocked him to his bones. He saw two tiger, one male, one female, hanging by their feet from a beam, blindfolded with rice sack over their heads. They were injured and the clothes were ripped. He checked the tent and then left to rejoin his scouts. Everything went smooth and they left within the next hour. Once they were far enough away they climbed a tree.

"We will sleep here. Get as much rest as you can. I'll do the watch. Riva could you hand me that picture. Thank you."

Rick studied the drawing while the rest of his scouts got their well-deserved rest. The bear on the drawing seemed somewhat familiar…

_At the Valley of Peace_

Noon was upon the village the scouts raced off towards the Valley of Peace. They left before sunrise and didn't stop to get rest. They reached the village just as the sun started to set.

"Squad Alpha returning to report." Rick said.

"Good." Yan-Zhu said.

"Rick stay here, the rest of you can leave."

The tigers left and left Yan-Zhu and Rick alone.

"What did you find out?"

"Sir, the forces that have gathered reach numbers of a large army. The leader is a brown bear. Here is the drawing one of my scouts did."

"Do you know who this is?"

"I think I have seen him but I do not recall where or when."

"This is Sy-Ma-Tha, the vicious one."

"The king of Mongolia… Why?"

"We have interrogated the prisoner I told you about and he gave us all we needed and more… Here's the report."

"I see. I'll look this through more thoroughly later."

"Good. You are dismissed."

'I think I'll take the report the scouts gave me to Amy. I really need a change of surroundings.' Yan-Zhu thought.

He walked out of the hall towards the Jade Palace.

_At the Jade Palace_

In the training hall Amy was training with the dummy. She was giving it one hard punch sending it away. Then she vanished and appeared behind it and struck it again.

"How long has she been doing this?" Tigress asked concerned.

"She has started training once we left the dungeon. I can't believe she is pushing herself so far."

Amy kept striking, vanishing, reappearing and striking again and again. Until she finally collapsed.

"Amy…"

Everyone rushed over to her. She was sleeping.

"Mantis, give her an acupuncture. Try to calm her in any way. I will talk with Yan-Zhu. He will hopefully know what to do. You others continue your exercise." Shifu said.

"Know to do what?"

"Ah… Yan-Zhu. Just the one I needed to see."

"Why is that?"

"Since the interrogation Amy has been acting very upset and aggravated. She well, look for yourself."

He pointed to the battered training dummy and to the remains of the swinging clubs of instant oblivion. Yan-Zhu flinched as he saw the wooden pieces scattered everywhere and the half ripped off chains.

"Ouch… I think I can help you. There id´s a herb called Milky Shine. It is used to ease anger and I think that is exactly what you need now. However there is a catch. If Amy gets too angry she will either pass out our she will be un stoppable until the cause of her anger is gone."

"I see… Are you willing to give me the life of our wife like that?"

"With heavy heart,… Yes, but only because I know she can trust you and so can I. I'll send someone up here to deliver the herb with a description on how to prepare it. And here is what our scouts found out about the enemy."

They bowed and Yan-Zhu left.

In the evening the smell of noodles filled the palace. Amy woke up in her room still feeling a bit dizzy from her training. She got up and made her way to the kitchen, where the other masters were sitting.

"Order up!" Po said.

"Here you go Amy. I was going to bring you food once we had eaten."

"So Amy." Viper said.

"How are you feeling?"

"Still a bit dizzy. I guess I did overdo it there, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you collapsed and Mantis gave you acupuncture. He said you were a bit over the edge."

"A bit. A bit. The way she was acting she could have ripped her chi canals. I mean she was acting like Tigress when she was on catnip and didn't get what she wanted."

He stopped talking as he heard growling coming from both tigers.

"Anyway, your husband gave us the report from your brother's scouting mission."

"Thanks."

Amy studied the report and the picture, but she didn't get angry. The masters sighed, especially Mantis.

"Something wrong?" Amy asked suspiciously.

The masters shook their heads and finished eating quickly. Then they left Amy in the kitchen to study the report.

The next day Amy woke up to the singing of birds. She walked to her house and made breakfast for her husband and herself. Soon Yan-Zhu was in the kitchen.

"I studied the report yesterday."

"Aha." Yan-Zhu said while drinking his tea.

"Seems Rick found the two tigers the bull was talking about."

"Seems likely, doesn't it?"

"It does. And I am contemplating on sending Squad Alpha back to free them."

"What! On their own that is too risky. They probably already know Squad Alpha was there."

"I know it's risky. That is why the squads Beta and Omega will accompany them."

"Squad Beta, the archers are understandable. But by the heavens, why Squad Omega, the brutes."

"The Omegas are our best hand-to-hand combat squad the will protect the Betas if thea are to be ambushed."

"That is a good strategy, but with the Omegas there to protect Betas, they will be a bigger group, easier to spot and slower to travel."

"But even if we are big, we are rose tigers. We are the definition of speed, secrecy and stealth."

"Rick. Good morning to you, brother."

Rick bowed.

"I am here to ask for permission to rescue those tigers. Seems we had the same idea."

"You have my permission. Choose your men and inform me personally when you return."

Rick bowed again and left.

"Are you sure, this is a good idea?"

"Of course. Those tigers can give us information. Which, in our situation, is very valuable. Now enjoy your food."

_With the three tiger squads_

They had been travelling as fast as they could for two days. They were coming closer to the camp site.

"Halt!" Rick whispered.

"We're there. Betas, I need you to cover us once we go in. Omegas watch their backs. We move once it is dark. Are you okay with the little light?"

"No problem. All we need is a target."

"Good, prepare yourselves. Alphas come with me."

"He led them down to the site. They waited in the tall grass for the moon to rise. Hours later the moon had finally risen. They moved from the grass to the tent. Dashing throughout the site. The archers took out any guards on the way, knocking them unconscious with their poison. Rick and the others had reached the tent with the tigers.

"Riva you and the others stand guard. Take out everyone within fifty paces of this tent. I don't want to be seen. And remember No Killing."

He then entered the tent, immediately throwing himself to the shadows. In the tent were three dog guards, talking to the hung up tigers.

"For the last time. Tell us where the scrolls are or we will have to kill you!" one of the guards said.

"You won't kill us." the male tiger said.

"You need us to find those scrolls. Otherwise you would have killed us the day you caught us five years ago, wouldn't you"

The middle dog growled.

"Continue this. I need some fresh air."

He walked to the exit, but got grabbed by Rick, who pulled him to the shadows and knocked him out with a nerve strike.

"This going nowhere. Just knock them out already." the dog on the left said.

The other dog complied, grabbed a club and swung it at their heads, knocking the tigers out cold. Rick who had used the distraction to creep closer grabbed the heads of the two dogs and hit them together. The two dogs dropped to the floor. Rick jumped to the beam holding the tigers, cut the ropes holding them and lowered them carefully to the ground.

'Part one accomplished. On towards part to. Disappear without a trace.' he thought.

He grabbed the two tigers and left the tent. He walked away from the tent, away from the campsite. His teammates giving him cover. He hurried to the others and disappeared with them into the forest. They ran to a large clearing with big trees surrounding them.

"We'll do a defensive circle pattern." Rick said.

"Betas on the outside. Omegas in the middle to take out the remaing to come through the betas ring. And finally we will use this clearing for our rest. I will need four of you to guard the clearing. The rest of you back up the others."

Everyone nodded and went to their positions…

Sorry again for the long wait. Please keep reviewing even if the story is finished it always is help to me.

And vote too if you would like to have a sequuel. I already have a storyline in mind but I'll first do another story that'sbeen in my head for a long time.

So please keep reviewong and vote for a sequel. And if you have any suggestions feel free to PM me or put them in the reviews.

Until next time. We shall meet again.


End file.
